Um Lugar Melhor
by LettyHyuuga
Summary: Após o fim da guerra começam os tempos de paz, certo? Lily Potter pensou que poderia criar os filhos num mundo livre e justo, ela tinha sido muito otimista é claro. Atenção: Universo Alternativo e com grandes doses de Slash (Yaoi), Mpreg.. Harry/Draco Severus/Remus Lucius/Sirius
1. Chapter 1

**Estou cheia de ideias e se não escrever elas me enlouquecem. Espero que gostem de mais essa história.**

Lily Potter odiava pessoas estúpidas. Simples assim, ela não podia suportar gente estúpida, era algo muito além de sua capacidade. A guerra tinha acabado há anos, Voldemort tinha sido perseguido e morto, seu filho mais velho tinha grande parte da glória pela morte do Senhor das Trevas, e ele não tinha sido mais que um bebê na época. Ela tinha imaginado que o fim da guerra traria paz ao mundo mágico, ela tinha sido muito otimista, é claro.

- O que você quer dizer com "ele mereceu"? – Ela perguntou ao auror, se esforçando para se conter e aparentar docilidade.

O jovem estúpido e imbecil teve o azar de interpretar mal a calma e doçura da voz da esposa de seu chefe e respondeu com sinceridade:

- Aquele imbecil ficou nos olhando como se nós fôssemos escória, ele ficou parado lá, como se fosse um rei no meio daquele lugar enorme nos olhando como insetos. – O rapaz imprudente disse, com uma careta de nojo. – Deveríamos derrubar o lugar, pedaço por pedaço, mas por enquanto me contento com a cara dele quando dei-lhe um soco.

- Há também menção a um feitiço. – Lily apontou como quem não quer nada.

O jovem auror deu de ombros.

- Ele estava no chão e sangrando, mas mesmo assim continuava arrogante. O desgraçado teve coragem de questionar meus métodos, e disse que não se surpreendia com tal comportamento já que eu tinha sido treinado pelo sr. Potter, claro que eu não podia deixar isso passar.

- Claro que não. – Lily disse, balançando a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Então eu usei um feitiço que Sirius nos ensina na Academia, um dos que ele inventou. – Disse o auror, piscando para a ruiva.

- Oh claro, ele tem vários.

- Sim, eu levei meses para usar esse com exatidão.

- Qual?

- O que faz a pessoa rir até perder as forças.

Lily odiava esse feitiço. Sirius tinha usado em Severus para testá-lo, ele tinha achado muito engraçado ver o rapaz sério e composto rolando no chão e gargalhando. Claro que para seu amigo não tinha sido nada além de humilhante e doloroso.

- E onde estava o menino nessa hora? – Ela perguntou.

- Que menino? – O auror parecia confuso.

- Certamente o sr. se lembra dele, Draco Malfoy. Filho de Lucius Malfoy.

- Oh, certo, o garoto. Ele sempre atrapalha as inspeções, uma vez Arthur entrou no quarto dele antes da mãe buscá-lo e ele gritou como uma menina.

Esse problema com o pequeno Malfoy tinha deixado Arthur devastado. O ruivo tinha pedido para sair das inspeções logo depois de dizer que sempre teria pesadelos sobre como o menino o olhara em pânico ao acordar naquela noite. Agora, Lily lamentava que o amigo tivesse saído, porque isso deixou os imbecis para trabalharem livres.

- Certo, esse garoto, onde ele estava durante os eventos com o pai?

- Oh, acho que estava grudado na perna de Lucius como um cachorrinho assustado. Pequena serpente covarde.

- Que caiu quando você socou Lucius Malfoy, e que ficou assistindo de perto como o pai era afetado pela maldição do riso.

- Sim. – O auror confirmou, estranhando a postura dura da ruiva.

- Sabe Tanner, se dependesse exclusivamente de mim você perdeira sua insígnia e passaria um tempo na cadeia auror por abuso de poder, mas como não é e estamos vivendo num mundo preconceituoso de merda, pode ser que você se safe dessa. Só queria deixar registrado que te acho um imbecil perigoso que deveria ser trancado por um tempo até amadurecer e tomar juízo.

O auror ficou pasmo enquanto assistia a esposa de seu chefe sair da sala de interrogatório com ar de nojo.

Do lado de fora da sala de interrogatório a ruiva deu de cara com seu marido, James Potter e Sirius Black.

- Nesse exato momento, eu não gosto muito de nenhum de vocês.

- Vamos lá Lily, foi uma estupidez do garoto, mas você não vai queimá-lo por isso, vai? Quer dizer, é Lucius Malfoy, ele deve ter provocado. – Sirius argumentou.

James quase cedeu ao impulso de estapear a cabeça do amigo, até ela sabia que essa era a coisa errada a se dizer. Lily fechou os olhos, provavelmente contando até dez, antes de cravar um olhar de desapontamento sobre Sirius.

- Você é um auror, você representa a lei e a justiça. Está me dizendo que é correto que um pai de família seja agredido na frente do filho? Sério?

- Você está sendo exagerada. – O animago desconversou.

- O garoto tem a idade do Harry, ele é praticamente um bebê pelo amor de Merlin! – A ruiva protestou. – E não interessa se Lucius Malfoy estava olhando feio para o seu novato, ainda assim, ele tinha que manter o controle. Pensei que treinassem loucamente para isso na Academia, ou as coisas mudaram tanto de uns anos pra cá?

- Ele vai ser punido Lily. – James disse, cruzando os braços.

- Claro que vai amor. – Ela disse, com falsa doçura. – Vou garantir isso… oh, e você vai pedir desculpas formais aos Malfoy.

- O Departamento de Aplicação da Lei Mágica não pode me forçar a isso. – James disse.

- Mas querido… – Ela disse, piscando charmosamente. – Isso eu estou pedindo como sua esposa, a menos que queira me irritar com isso também.

- Considere feito. – Potter disse prontamente.

Sirius esperou até que a amiga estivesse longe para comentar com o amigo:

- Não sente falta das suas bolas, aquelas que ela arrancou?

- Não muito. – James respondeu, de bom humor. – Mas admito que ela tem razão num ponto.

Sirius gemeu.

- É sério, somos responsáveis por treinar aqueles garotos. Isso não é Hogwarts, quando eles colocam aquela farda precisam ser profissionais e controlados.

- O imbecil socou Malfoy, não me incomoda, mas vejo o problema num panorama geral. – Sirius admitiu. – Ainda que possa querer ver o loiro maldito se contorcendo de rir no chão.

- Com o filho apavorado do lado. – James lembrou-o.

Sirius fez uma careta.

- Minha mãe vai me mandar um gritador reclamando sobre isso.

- Por quê?

- O garoto é filho da Narcissa e vai visitá-la de vez em quando, ela adora me dizer o quanto ele é perfeito. Já até posso ouvir os gritos.

James deu um tapinha amigável no ombro do amigo.

- Não fique triste, só pra animar, vou te deixar se encarregar do novo treinamento do Tanner. – James disse, abrindo a porta da sala de interrogatório.

O jovem auror começou a suar quando viu o sorriso satisfeito no rosto do instrutor Black. Aquele sorriso nunca significava nada de bom para os novatos.

X~X~X

Depois de entregar seu relatório para Amélia Bones, a chefe de seu departamento, Lily pediu o resto do dia de folga, e antes de ir para casa verificar como estavam as crianças, resolveu sair para o mundo trouxa comprar alguns doces numa confeitaria que gostava desde criança.

Ela sorriu ao pensar na alegria de Harry e Alissa ao verem os bolos, seus filhos adoravam doces trouxas. Ela entrou na confeitaria alegre e saltitante, mas ficou paralisada quando viu Severus Snape parado de braços cruzados na frente do balcão, esperando pacientemente que um menino loiro escolhesse seu doce.

- Olha padrinho, esse tem aquele creme branco gostoso. – O menino disse apontando para uma torta de morango com merengue.

- Sim Draco, posso ver isso. Já sabe qual quer comer? – O homem sério perguntou.

- Posso ter dois?

- Não, sabe perfeitamente que seu pai me mataria por arruinar seu apetite.

- Ele não precisa saber que comi doces, como ele não precisa saber que me deu vários livros inapropriados ao herdeiro de Lucius Malfoy também. – O menino disse, com um sorriso encantador. – Claro que se guardar meu segredo, guardarei o seu.

Lily pensou que Severus ficaria irritado pela ameaça sutil do menino, mas o homem deu um sorriso de lado.

- Essa foi uma boa manobra. – O pocionista elogiou. – Vale um bolo extra.

A ruiva não aguentou, revirou os olhos e pigarreou. Severus virou-se e ficou tenso como um tábua. O menino que até agora estava risonho, fechou a expressão e foi para trás das pernas do padrinho, segurando o tecido da calça com força.

- Sério, Sev? Eu nunca ganhava uma discussão, e um menino de cinco anos pode te dobrar? Está ficando mole com a idade.

Isso fez Draco sorrir de leve, a mulher conhecia seu padrinho e o chamava de "Sev", ela não podia ser uma ameaça, certo?

- Malfoys sempre conseguem o que querem. – Ele disse. – E eu sou lindo.

Isso ela não podia negar, sorriu para o menino e apontou para o mostrador.

- Eu recomendo que peça uma fatia do bolo de chocolate e nozes, é o melhor de todos. Eu sou Lily, a propósito.

O menino sorriu, e olhou para o padrinho, que continuava sério e defensivo.

- Padrinho?

- Ele é Draco Malfoy, como já deve ter percebido, ele é meu afilhado. Diga olá Draco, apesar de que já fez isso por conta própria.

O menino corou, se lembrando de ter pulado todas as regras de etiqueta que tinha aprendido desde o berço.

- Olá sra. Lily. – Ele disse, envergonhado. – É um prazer conhecê-la.

- Olá pequeno sr. Malfoy, um prazer te conhecer também.

- Vá pedir seus doces, mas é bom você comer suas verduras essa noite ou não teremos outro passeio por um bom tempo.

O menino fez um beicinho, mas foi fazer seu pedido.

- Você não me disse olá também. – Ela disse, decidida.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu cresci aqui perto, como você. – Ela disse dando de ombros. – E vamos tomar um chá.

- Não pensei que fosse do tipo que toma chá com comensais da morte. – Ele disse acidamente.

- Ex-comensal da morte, espião da Ordem da fênix. – Ela corrigiu. – Eu estou cansada de estarmos brigados, você disse uma coisa estúpida e eu te afastei como uma idiota. Podemos considerar isso um empate e seguir em frente pelo amor de Merlin?

- Você se casou com James Potter. – Ele disse, como se isso fosse uma resposta.

- Errado, ele se casou com Lily Evans. Meu marido não manda em mim, e eu esperava que de todos os garotos da nossa época você amadurecesse mais rápido que eles.

- Eu sou maduro! – Severus protestou, ele nunca tinha sido imaturo como Black ou Potter.

- Ótimo, então, vamos tomar um chá enquanto conheço seu afilhado e me preparo para arrancar a pele do Tanner.

- O idiota que atacou Lucius?

- Sim, esse mesmo. – Ela percebeu como Severus parecia calmo demais para a situação, ela conhecia aquele olhar. – Má ideia, muito má ideia.

- O quê?

- Não se vingue. Sei que pode fazer isso sem ninguém poder te ligar ao caso com base legal. – Ela disse, e teve vontade de jogar o açucareiro na cara do amigo para apagar aquele sorriso cínico. – Mas todo mundo vai saber que foi uma retaliação e isso só vai ajudar idiotas como Tanner.

- Eu nunca pensaria em me vingar. Sei que o Corpo dos Aurores e a Aplicação da Lei Mágica vão agir e punir o idiota.

- Nós vamos, é uma promessa. Então, por favor, pare com o que você e Lucius Malfoy estão planejando.

Severus deu de ombros.

- Eu prometo que não vamos fazer nada que não seja legal.

- Isso não me acalma, vocês são tão escorregadios e traiçoeiros que poderiam fazer qualquer coisa parecer legal.

- Não precisa bajular, já voltamos a nos falar. – Severus disse, com um meio sorriso.

- Você é um…

Draco escolheu esse momento para chegar à mesa onde eles estavam e subiu na cadeira com uma ajuda de Severus.

- Eu já fiz meu pedido, sozinho. – O menino disse, orgulhoso.

- Vamos tomar chá com Lily.

- Mas temos que arrumar seu laboratório de po… de chimica. – Draco disse, se lembrando de que a mulher podia ser uma trouxa.

- É química. – Severus corrigiu, reforçando a palavra. – Mas, Lily é uma bruxa, pode falar o que quiser.

- Então, vai ajudar seu padrinho com as poções?

- Sim, eu vou ser melhor que ele um dia. – Draco disse.

- Um dia muito distante. – Severus brincou.

Uma garçonete se aproximou e trouxe os doces de Draco e um serviço de chá para os adultos. O menino, que tinha pensado desde o começo que a mulher era uma trouxa, começou a se perguntar porque não a tinha conhecido antes.

- Por que eu não conheci a sra. Lily antes?

- Porque ela é casada com James Potter e uma gryffindor esquentadinha. – Severus disse, direto.

- Ela é uma Potter. – O menino disse chocado.

Lily fez beicinho.

- Eu sou, mas não precisa fazer essa cara.

- James Potter odeia meu pai e meu padrinho. – Draco disse, cruzando os braços. – Quero ir para casa, padrinho.

- Eu não sou meu marido, e sou amiga do seu padrinho há mais tempo do que conheço James.

- Então por que nunca te conheci antes?

Severus ignorou o olhar de socorro da ruiva. Ela tinha gostado de vê-lo lidar com Draco, agora era a vez dela.

- Porque estivemos brigados, ele me chamou de sangue-ruim.

Draco deixou seu queixo cair.

- Você chamou uma amiga de um nome feio. – O loiro disse, olhando acusadoramente para o padrinho.

- Ela parou de falar comigo e começou a namorar o Potter.

Dessa vez o olhar foi para Lily.

- Adultos não fazem nada direito. – O loirinho resmungou.

- Meu filho diz a mesma coisa.

- Você é a mãe do Harry Potter! – Draco disse, pensando por outro prisma.

- Sim, vocês dois tem praticamente a mesma idade.

- Ele derrotou o Lorde das Trevas quando era só um bebê!

- Sim. – Ela confirmou, apesar de que sentia um aperto no peito sempre que se lembrava daquela noite. – Talvez vocês possam brincar um dia desses.

Severus se engasgou com o chá que tomava.

- Temo que não vai ser possível. Lucius é extremamente antiquado e cuidadoso com quem o filho se relaciona.

Lily olhou para ele de uma forma que o fez entender que Lucius teria problemas se dissesse que seu filho era nada menos que perfeito para ser amigo de Draco.

- Tenho certeza de que ele pode ser persuadido, você deve saber como fazer isso Sev.

- Ele pode beijá-lo, papai sempre fica meio bobo quando ele faz isso. – Draco disse distraidamente.

Foi a vez de Lily engasgar fortemente com seu chá e olhar chocada para o amigo de infância, que bebia o chá calmamente.

- Precisamos jantar, amanhã. – Ela disse, queria saber tudo sobre essa faceta de Severus, e se fosse sincera consigo mesma estava curiosa sobre Lucius Pedra de Gelo Malfoy beijando outro cara.

**Foi isso ai, vou continuando aos poucos. O que acharam?**


	2. Cães e Pavões

**Olá pessoal, voltei. Pra quem lê Um Novo Caminho, culpem Severus pela demora, ele está sendo teimoso.**

Lily chegou em casa mais tarde do que esperava, era como se não tivesse tirado parte da tarde de folga, mas valeu a pena. Ela podia ouvir as risadas das crianças e não se surpreendeu ao chegar no jardim dos fundos e encontrar Harry e Ron montados em suas vassouras de treinamento, voando atrás de um pomo infantil. Ginny brincava com Alissa numa manta e Percy lia calmamente.

- Olá Molly! E os gêmeos? – Ela perguntou, aqueles dois sempre aprontavam.

- De castigo na sala de leitura por atormentar Percy. – A ruiva disse. – Os dois são terríveis.

- Sim, eles são. Eu comprei um bolo trouxa para o jantar, leve um pedaço ao Arthur, ele vai amar. – Lily disse, com um sorriso provocativo, enquanto se abaixava e beijava os cabelos pretos da filha.

Molly inflou suas bochechas.

- É melhor não encher meu marido de comida trouxa, ele iria se viciar e eu não vou cozinhar coisas estranhas.

- Imaginei que diria algo do tipo. – A ruiva disse, sorrindo. Ela olhou para o filho e plantou as mãos nos quadris. – Harry James Potter! Quando sua mãe chega do trabalho você deve vir abraçá-la, pequeno trapaceiro.

Harry riu para a mãe e fez mais uma pirueta com a vassoura antes de pousar e correr para abraçá-la.

- Olá, você se comportou hoje?

- Claro que sim. – O menino disse sorrindo.

- Molly vai confirmar isso? – Lily provocou.

- Mamãe, ela me ama, acha que iria me entregar? – Harry respondeu, com a maior cara de pau.

Lily riu, às vezes seu filho tinha arranques tão slytherins. A fazia pensar que ele poderia matar James e Sirius de um ataque fulminante do coração ao ser sorteado em Slytherin. Pensar nos seus dois idiotas preferidos a fez pensar em Remus, aquele que não era idiota e não dava notícias há muito tempo, ela mandaria James atrás dele em breve.

- Ok, sr. espertalhão, pode voltar a brincar.

- Temo que agora é quando eu e os meninos voltamos para casa Lily. – Molly lembrou-a.

Lily fez um beicinho.

- Mas eles estão se divertindo.

- Eles sempre se divertem. – Molly lembrou-a, e sacudiu a cabeça. – Às vezes você age igualzinho aos meninos.

Lily riu e deu de ombros. Ser alegre como uma criança não a incomodava.

X~X~X

Lucius Malfoy não era o tipo de homem que tinha vinganças rápidas. Retaliações mal planejadas eram coisa de gente impulsiva e sem classe, por isso é que ele estava esperando calmamente pelo dossiê sobre Tanner. Seus advogados já tinham adiantado que o auror era o caçula dos Tanner, sendo que o pai do garoto era dono de uma fábrica de doces mágica. Lucius iria quebrá-los, é claro, uma lição para o garoto sobre o que acontece quando alguém é menos do que reverente com o lindo herdeiro Malfoy.

- Papai, nós estamos em casa! – Ele ouviu a voz de seu herdeiro e revirou os olhos, em seus tempos de criança, seu pai teria uma síncope se ele gritasse ou corresse pela mansão, mas ele não era Abraxas.

Passinhos apressados antecederam a entrada de seu herdeiro no escritório. Ele estava com roupas trouxas, o que fez o loiro fazer um esgar de desgosto.

- As proteções da mansão me avisam quando você chega, não precisa gritar. – Lucius disse, ajudando o menino a se sentar em seu colo.

- Desculpe. – Draco disse, baixando a cabeça, envergonhado.

- Não foi nada, mas não queremos que coisas assim aconteçam quando tenhamos visitas, certo? – Lucius perguntou, passando os dedos pelos cabelos macios do filho, que estavam soltos e caiam livremente pela testa do menino.

- Certo. – Draco concordou, franzindo o narizinho quando as mechas que Lucius tinha arrumado voltaram a cair em sua testa.

- Está incomodando? Quer cortar? – Lucius perguntou.

- Não se atreva. – Severus disse, recostado na porta do escritório.

- Mas está caindo no rosto dele. – Lucius disse, meio divertido para a indignação de Severus com a ideia de um simples corte de cabelo.

- Eu não quero cabelo pequeno! Blaise usa assim e eu não quero ficar com a cabeça grande que ele tem.

- Cabelo curto. – Lucius corrigiu. – Então, os fios não te incomodam?

- Às vezes, posso usar uma presilha. – Draco disse animado. – Mamãe usava coisas assim todo o tempo. – O menino completou, ficando triste logo em seguida.

- Sim, ela era linda, não é? – Lucius disse, num tom de voz carinhoso que Severus duvidava que fosse usado com qualquer outro ser humano que não fosse Draco. – Mas duvido que os acessórios de cabelo da sua mãe fiquem bem em você, podemos tentar um arco.

Com um movimento fluído de sua varinha, Lucius transformou um peso de papel em um arquinho preto. Draco ficou parado enquanto seu pai colocava o acessório em sua cabeça, depois balançou os fios, que ficaram elegantemente desarrumados.

- Estou bonito, padrinho?

- Sabe que sim. – Severus disse, olhando para pai e filho. – De onde você herdou toda essa vaidade é um mistério. – O moreno disse, olhando maliciosamente para o loiro mais velho.

Lucius olhou feio para o pocionista. Ele não era vaidoso, só gostava de estar bem vestido e que todos soubessem o quão lindo ele era. Isso era bondade para com o resto do mundo, pessoas deviam pagar para ter o prazer de olhar para um Malfoy.

- Então, o que vocês fizeram hoje?

- Arrumamos o laboratório de poções. – Draco disse prontamente. – E o padrinho me apresentou a Lily Potter.

- Você fez o quê? – Lucius perguntou perigosamente calmo.

- Saímos para dar um passeio e ela veio falar comigo. – Severus disse simplesmente.

- Desde quando vocês dois se falam de novo? – Lucius sisseou.

- Agora seria a hora daquela coisa de beijar, ele está meio bravo. – Draco disse, olhando para o padrinho.

Severus sorriu quando Lucius olhou estupefato para o filho.

- Coisa de beijar? – Lucius perguntou ao filho.

- Sim, vocês se beijam às vezes e você fica de melhor humor depois. – Draco disse, com sua lógica infantil. – Adultos gostam de beijar, mas é meio nojento.

- E você nos viu?

- Sim, eu queria mais uma história antes de dormir, lembra? E também estava brincando no jardim quando vocês estavam passeando. Por que vocês só se beijam quando eu não estou por perto? Você beijava a mamãe na minha frente.

- Não é a mesma coisa. – Severus disse.

Lucius revirou os olhos para Severus e se concentrou em Draco.

- Eu e seu padrinho somos amigos há muito, muito tempo. Antes de você nascer, sabe disso, certo?

Draco assentiu.

- Eu gosto dele e ele gosta de mim, mas nós não estamos namorando. Às vezes ele me beija porque ainda fico triste, com saudades da sua mãe.

Draco voltou a sacudir a cabeça, mas logo fez uma careta.

- Eu não que beijar ninguém, certo? Blaise tentou uma vez e eu não gostei.

Lucius ficou estarrecido com a revelação e foi Severus quem o salvou.

- Na verdade Draco, você não tem permissão para beijar ninguém. Isso é uma coisa de adultos.

- Ok. – O menino disse e bocejou. – Estou cansado.

- Isso é uma pena, mas vocês se atrasaram, e se dormir agora não vai ter sono mais tarde. Vá lá pra fora e brinque com os pavões.

- Tudo bem. – Draco disse, para logo sair correndo. Ele não iria desperdiçar uma chance de atazanar os pavões albinos de seu pai.

- Lily Potter esteve com meu filho! – Lucius disse friamente.

- Sim, e ela não morde.

- Ela magoa, ela partiu seu coração e nunca mais falou com você até hoje.

- Porque estava comprando doces trouxas. Ela faz isso quando está irritada ou deprimida. Ela interrogou Tanner, então, precisava de açúcar ou teria arrancado os olhos de um auror que o marido dela treinou.

- Você acreditou nisso?

- Sim, eu a conheço. Sei quando está brava. Ela mandou Potter fazer um pedido de desculpas formais pra você.

Agora Lucius parecia interessado e Severus continuou:

- E pediu para não haver retaliações contra Tanner, que isso só ajudaria idiotas como ele a repetirem as mesmas baboseiras sobre slytherins.

- Fácil para ela dizer, casada com um herói de guerra e mãe do bebê mais amado da Inglaterra.

- Ela tem um ponto.

- Eu não vou matá-lo num beco, mas não espere que eu fique de braços cruzados. – Lucius disse taxativamente.

- Eu não espero. Lily não entende, mas eu sim. É melhor ser temido do que desprezado.

- Eles vão continuar me desprezando. – Lucius disse, com um gesto de descaso. – Mas eu não quero nenhum estúpido pensando que pode provocar minha família sem retaliação. Algumas vinganças não precisam ser ilegais.

- Principalmente quando o ofensor é só um idiota malcriado e impulsivo. – Severus disse, maliciosamente.

- Vou dar-lhe uma lição, é praticamente caridade. – Lucius disse, maldoso.

X~X~X

James Potter era um auror, ele sabia ler as pessoas e descobrir se algo estava acontecendo. Uma das coisas que o irritavam em slytherins era a impossibilidade de ler aquelas expressões, mas falando de sua esposa, ele sabia perfeitamente o que esperar. E depois do jantar naquela noite, ele sabia que deveria esperar por más notícias. Os dois estavam na sala, ele com um copo de uísque e ela com uma xícara de café.

- Vamos lá, ruiva. O que quer me dizer?

- Você precisa achar o Remus, ele não dá notícias há muito tempo. – Ela disse, primeiramente.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa entre ele e o Sirius, você sabe disso.

- Ainda acho que o vira-lata fez alguma coisa, o que é muito diferente.

James deu de ombros.

- Vou encontrá-lo e trazê-lo pra casa numa coleira, se necessário.

- Faça isso, ele vir pra casa e ter sua poção. – Lily disse, bebendo seu café.

- Quem faria? Nenhum pocionista no país é bom o suficiente, já tentamos Lily. – James disse, irritado. Esse assunto o tinha deixado muito abalado, os hospitais não estavam interessados em ajudar lobisomens.

- Na verdade, temos no país um dos poucos pocionistas no mundo que prepara essa poção.

James sabia disso. Severus Snape era literalmente um mestre pocionista, o ex-comensal da morte tinha deixado muitos velhotes do Conselho Internacional de Poções irritados com sua genialidade, ele já tinha uma larga lista de criações e inovações em receitas muito antigas.

- O seboso filho da puta nunca faria a poção para Remus.

- Chamá-lo pelo nome dele já seria um bom começo.

James franziu a testa;

- Ele entregou nosso filho para Voldemort! – James disse, dando um soco no braço da poltrona.

- Ele contou a profecia, e quando percebeu o que aquele doente faria veio correndo e nos avisou. – Lily disse, com calma. – Se forçar sua memória, vai se lembrar que ele também lutou do nosso lado depois disso.

- Você o perdoou. – James constatou.

- Isso eu já tinha feito há muito tempo, precisamente quando fomos capazes de escapar com Harry porque ele nos avisou que Peter era uma ratazana traidora. – Lily atacou.

Ainda doía em James que Peter tivesse sido um traidor.

- Eu não poderia interagir com esse homem porque eu não confio nele! Você seriamente está me dizendo que confia em Severus Snape?

Lily respirou fundo, ela não podia mentir para James.

- Não totalmente, mas eu vou tentar. Cansei de toda esse rancor entre serpentes e leões. E não se esqueça de que Dumbledore gosta dele.

- Oh não! Dumbledore se sente culpado do céu até o inferno sobre ele, mas não gosta dele.

James tinha dito aquilo com tanta convicção que fez Lily hesitar.

- Por que você diz isso?

- Se o velhote gostasse dele, Sirius não teria se livrado de mandá-lo para uma casa com um lobisomem transformado.

- Mas ele não poderia expulsar o Sirius sem revelar o segredo do Moony. – Lily contrapôs. – Você é tão desconfiado quanto o Sev.

- Sev? – James perguntou, com cara de asco.

- Sim, ele é meu amigo mais antigo.

- Ele é apaixonado por você, pelo amor de Merlin. – James disse.

- Não! Nós somos amigos. – Lily disse, com convicção.

James suspirou.

- Sério amor, mulheres são geralmente meio cegas pra ver que alguns amigos são na verdade admiradores com uma paixão escondida. Eu via o jeito que ele te olhava no colégio, acredite em mim quando eu digo que ele era apaixonado por você. Por que acha que eu perdi tanto tempo atormentando o cara?

Lily ficou pensativa, será que James estava certo? Mas Severus devia gostar de homens já que ele beijava Lucius Malfoy, certo? Ah, ela tinha tanta coisa para descobrir nesse jantar.

- Vou jantar com ele amanhã. Espero que até lá o sr. já tenha pedido desculpas aos Malfoy. Se quiser pode levar Harry, vai ficar menos formal.

James rilhou os dentes.

- Sirius já está arrancando o couro do moleque num novo treinamento, juro que ele vai endireitar. Preciso mesmo pedir desculpas?

- Quem treinou o idiota?

- Eu. – James respondeu a contragosto.

- Quem o escalou para as inspeções?

- Eu.

- Então, quem é responsável?

- Você venceu, mas não vou levar Harry, só Merlin sabe o que aquele loiro do mal faria com nosso filho.

- Convidá-lo para o chá provavelmente. Conheci o filho dele, estava com Severus quando nos encontramos.

- O filho de Lucius Malfoy passeando com Severus Snape? – James disse, horrorizado. – Esse garoto deve ser um horror.

Lily revirou os olhos, mas sorriu condescendente.

- Draco Malfoy é afilhado de Severus Snape.

- Merlin nos ajude! – James lamentou.

- Exagerado.

- O moleque vai ser um pequeno monstrinho, ouça o que eu digo. – James afirmou. – Mas falando de exageros… acho que Frank vai sair da casa da mãe.

- Já não era sem tempo. – Lily ainda era muito trouxa nesse assunto, não via porque os puro-sangue moravam todos na mesma mansão. – O que Augusta fez dessa vez?

- Não exatamente ela, o tio de Frank está obcecado em fazer o pobre Neville ter uma explosão de magia e pendurou o menino pela janela.

Lily arregalou os olhos.

- Espero que ele tenha chutado aquela bunda velha.

- Sim, mas a mãe dele concordava que o menino precisava de algum estímulo para dar mostras de magia, então Frank resolveu sair de casa antes que Alice mate Augusta.

- Essa é uma possibilidade real. – Lily disse, divertida.

- Acha que Neville pode ser mesmo um squib? – James perguntou.

- Pode acontecer, você sabe disso tão bem quanto eu.

Claro que ela e James também tinham a preocupação de que sua filha Alissa fosse uma squib, a garota nunca tinha dado qualquer mostra de magia, mas todos os medimagos diziam que isso poderia acontecer até os dez anos, ainda que fosse mais comum acontecer antes.

- Sim, nós sabemos.

X~X~X

Lucius estava em seu escritório lendo mais um relatório financeiro entediante, quando um elfo apareceu e avisou de que James Potter estava na lareira, pedindo para falar com ele. Um sorriso maldoso surgiu nos lábios do loiro, isso ia ser divertido.

James sabia que isso ia ser uma tortura, mas quando saiu da lareira e viu Lucius Malfoy esperando com uma expressão de vitória arrogante, teve vontade ele mesmo de socar o rosto do loiro.

- Vá em frente, processar um Auror graduado é muito mais divertido. – O loiro provocou.

- Este Auror aqui sabe lidar com seu nariz empinado.

Quando o loiro ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, num gesto descrente.

- Eu posso. – James reafirmou, cruzando os braços teimosamente.

- Claro que pode sr. Potter. O que o traz a minha casa? Espero que não esteja querendo me socar também.

- Vontade não falta. – James resmungou.

Lucius deu um sorrisinho de escárnio e James bufou.

- Sabe perfeitamente que vim me desculpar. Sinto muito que o novato idiota tenha te socado e que isso assustou seu filho. Meu departamento está fazendo tudo para corrigir esse tipo de comportamento temerário e impulsivo.

- Isso seria inédito. – Lucius espetou.

- Não comece Malfoy, eu sei o quanto você pode ser um pé no saco quando quer! – James disse, irritado. – Fica sempre olhando como se o mundo te devesse alguma coisa e como se todos devessem se curvar pra você.

- Isso é…

Lucius parou de falar quando Draco surgiu bem na sua frente, com o rosto banhado em lágrimas. O patriarca Malfoy caiu de joelhos ao lado do filho, revisando-o para achar o ferimento.

- Draco, o que foi? Onde você se machucou?

- Tem um monstro no jardim e assustou os pavões. – O menino disse, entre soluços.

James já tinha sacado sua varinha quando o menino apareceu na sala, seguramente uma explosão de magia. Lucius parecia estranhamente calmo.

- Draco, monstros não podem entrar aqui, Malfoy Manor nos protege. O que exatamente você viu? – Lucius perguntou, calmo.

Draco respirou fundo, tentando controlar as lágrimas de susto.

- Eu estava no jardim desenhando os pavões, estava tudo quieto e do nada veio uma coisa enorme e preta, o monstro pulou do arbusto e assustou os pavões e depois eu estava aqui. – Draco contou numa rápida sucessão de palavras.

- Ele não faria isso. – James murmurou.

- Quem? – Lucius perguntou, estreitando os olhos.

James não precisou responder porque Sirius entrou correndo na sala.

- Malfoy, acho que assustei seu pirralho e ele aparatou, pode estar na China a essas alturas. – Sirius disse, esbaforido.

James viu Lucius sacar sua varinha e não estava muito propenso a impedir que o loiro lançasse uma maldição no animago, só puxou o menino para perto dele.

- Nada letal. – James advertiu o loiro.

Pelo brilho aborrecido dos olhos cinzentos ele estava pensando em algo permanente pra fazer com Sirius, mas quando se virou para o animago, ele estava se virando pra correr, e o feitiço que o atingiu nas costas o fez cair no chão segurando suas partes íntimas, por assim dizer.

- Malfoy, seu bastardo! Que diabos você fez com as minhas bolas?! – Sirius perguntou, rolando no chão e aparentemente com dor.

- Não se preocupe Black… você vai ser capaz de ter filhos um dia… não num futuro próximo.

- Papai? – Draco chamou, voltando a choramingar. – O moço mau queria me machucar?

Só então Lucius se voltou e viu seu filho, seu precioso filhotinho no colo de James Potter.

- Claro que não, ele é primo da sua mãe… queria assustar os pavões não você. Ele é um animago, se lembra de quando mamãe se transformava numa águia para voar com você?

- Sim! – O menino disse, batendo palmas. – Ele veio brincar comigo?

- Sim! – James e Lucius disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Sirius ainda estava no chão, se ajoelhando e olhou feio para o amigo.

- Eu não…

James olhou mais feio ainda para o amigo e disse:

- Sim, ele vai se transformar e brincar com você porque senão aquela linda ruiva que tomou chá com você, Lily, se lembra dela? – Draco sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente. – Então, ela gostou muito de você e se ele não se transformar e ser um bom cachorrinho, vou contar pra ela essa travessura e ele vai estar encrencado.

Sirius se encolheu quando ouviu que Lily conhecia e gostava de Draco, ele estaria em apuros sérios se o garoto ficasse choramingando. Por isso, respirou fundo um par de vezes e ignorou a dor em suas bolas para se levantar e ir brincar com o pirralho.

- Vamos brincar lá fora! – Draco disse, se retorcendo para sair do colo de James.

Sirius deu um sorriso de lado.

- Ai está o gene Black, sua mãe era mandona assim desde criança. – O animago disse.

- Qual primo você é?

- Sirius Órion Black, a seu dispor. – O auror respondeu, fazendo uma reverência.

- Eu sou Draco, e você é o filho ingrato da tia Walburga. – Draco disse, colocando as mãos nos quadris, de modo que realmente fez Sirius sorrir e se lembrar de Cissy.

- Ela me queimou da tapeçaria da família primeiro. – Ele se defendeu.

Draco soltou um suspiro dramático.

- Adultos não fazem nada direito. Vamos lá fora brincar, depois posso fazer um elfo nos dar biscoitos de chocolate.

Depois que os dois saíram da sala, Lucius lançou um olhar furibundo para James.

- Eu não sabia que ele viria me vigiar, ele é desconfiado. – James se defendeu.

- Acho que não entende exatamente como é perigoso para minha família ter as proteções da mansão configuradas pra deixar passar qualquer auror. Qualquer imbecil da sua corporação que resolva vir atormentar meu filho pode passar à vontade! – O loiro explodiu.

- Entendi isso.

- Sério? Por que eu acho que não. Sabe o quão seria fácil pra algum auror corrupto vir aqui e sequestrar meu único filho? Espere, ele não precisa ser corrupto, só irritado comigo.

James podia sentir uma dor de cabeça se aproximando.

- Eu vou providenciar para essa parte da política de inspeção ser revista, em troca, você não conta esse incidente pra minha esposa.

Lucius tinha que admitir que ele estava impressionado com Lily Potter, a mulher tinha mais culhões que Black e Potter juntos.

- Fechado. – Lucius disse, estendendo a mão.

James hesitou, mas acabou apertando a mão do loiro. O fato de estar ajudando a proteger uma criança não ajudou a desfazer a sensação de que estava fazendo um trato com o diabo. Ele ia lançar outro feitiço desagradável em Sirius, a culpa disso era toda dele.

**E então? O que acharam? Me contem.**

**E muito obrigada pelos comentários anteriores! ;)**


	3. Lobo Mau?

**Olá, eu voltei. Espero que gostem.**

Na opinião de Severus, fazer poções e cozinhar eram artes que se aproximavam muito, era uma questão de exatidão e paciência. Lily o tinha encurralado com um convite para jantar mas ele se recusava a frequentar os restaurantes do Beco Diagonal ou das hospedagens bruxas, e como a casa dela não era uma opção, terminou por ter que cozinhar ele mesmo.

- Posso falar enquanto você cozinha ou isso é como quando você está fazendo poções?

- O que acha? – Ele resmungou.

Apesar de estar de costas para a mesa onde Lily bebericava o vinho que trouxera junto com a sobremesa, ele sabia que ela estava revirando os olhos.

- A intenção de jantarmos é conversar sobre as coisas que não pudemos já que estávamos brigados.

- Muita coisa aconteceu. – Ele comentou, sem parar de mexer o molho.

- Sim, agora você troca beijos com Lucius Malfoy. – Ela provocou.

- Ele beija bem. – Ele retrucou.

Lily riu.

- Isso eu posso imaginar.

Dessa vez, Severus se virou para ver a ruiva com um sorriso malicioso. Lily deu de ombros e explicou:

- Eu tenho olhos, ele tem aura de poder e mistério em volta dele. É atraente, confesse.

- Lucius Malfoy é mais que atraente Lily, ele é um alvo para a maior parte dos bruxos e bruxas solteiras desse e de outros países. O bastardo além de incrivelmente sexy é asquerosamente rico.

- Isso não é importante. – A ruiva disse, com um gesto de desdém. – Então, você é gay e namora Lucius Malfoy? Você nunca me disse que gostava de rapazes.

Severus ficou pensativo.

- Por um tempo eu estive tolamente apaixonado por uma garota, então, todo o resto era invisível. Quando me juntei aos comensais e assisti a alguns rituais de renovação foi que percebi que os corpos dos homens me chamavam mais a atenção do que os femininos.

- Entendo… já li alguma coisa sobre esses rituais. Não são magia negra, mas ainda assim há poucas referências.

- Não admira, são uma tradição puro-sangue e envolve magia sexual, nada que agrade muito os padrões da luz.

Lily fez uma careta de nojo.

- Desculpas para orgias, é o que eu digo.

Severus deu de ombros, ele não diria que os puro-sangue tinham clubes exclusivos para esse tipo de coisa. Ela era esposa de um auror importante e eles poderiam querer interferir com os negócios dos puro-sangue só para irritar a comunidade.

- Tradição para alguns, e não exatamente orgias. – Ele defendeu.

- Acho que está ficando maluco e fugindo do tema central. Então, você é gay e futuro padrasto de um menino loiro e mimado? – Ela perguntou animada.

- Não, eu sou padrinho do Draco. Lucius era irremediavelmente apaixonado por Narcissa, temo que ele nunca vá se recuperar da morte dela. Se não tivesse Draco, duvido que pudesse ter seguido em frente.

- Foi muito triste. Ele perdeu o pai e a esposa na mesma semana. – Lily disse, ela tinha lido sobre isso nos jornais da época e se sentia culpada por ter concordado com as manchetes de que era praticamente justiça divina.

- Não por Abraxas, que era um déspota e mereceu a morte que teve, mas Narcissa era a outra sua outra metade, ele sofreu muito, principalmente porque não podia deixar Draco se despedir da mãe.

- Claro, varíola do dragão é perigoso e ele devia ser muito novo, não é?

- Mal tinha completado quatro, ele ficou comigo boa parte do tempo em que a mãe e o avô estiveram doentes.

- Foi isso que te fez pesquisar uma vacina? – Lily perguntou.

- Sim, eu nunca permitiria que Draco ficasse daquele jeito. – Severus disse. – Ainda que haja resistência em muitas famílias bruxas para usar a vacina.

- Levei os meus filhos para tomá-la logo que esteve disponível em St. Mungo. Nunca vou entender como o mundo mágico é tão evoluído em alguns aspectos e tão arcaico em outros.

- Esse mundo tem tantas superstições e manias quanto o dos trouxas, isso é normal em qualquer lugar. – Severus contemporizou.

- Sim, mas eles são tão arrojados em outros aspectos. Por exemplo, gays podem se casar e ninguém fica olhando torto ou tentando curar os magos e bruxas homossexuais como se fossem doentes. Mas em troca, veem com desgosto o casamento entre bruxos e trouxas ou nascidos trouxas, e até mesmo com mestiços. É bárbaro.

- Mas você está usando os conceitos trouxas para ver a situação. As religiões tem grande parcela de culpa pelo preconceito e ódio das pessoas contra gays, mas os magos não tem essa visão deturpada porque não sofreram influência do cristianismo, ou das religiões que usam os mesmos livros da bíblia, por muito tempo os mulçumanos, judeus e cristãos estavam no mesmo território, com escrituras sagradas compatíveis, você sabe. – Severus disse, fazendo uma pequena pausa. – Já para as civilizações pagãs, a sexualidade de uma pessoa também era pouco importante em comparação a outros aspectos da vida, isso se incorporou a cultura mágica, que é muito pagã em suas tradições.

- Verdade, papai costumava dizer que o cristianismo inventou o pecado e acabou com toda a diversão. – Ela brincou. – Ele era fascinado pelas religiões ocidentais, lembra?

- Sim, uma vez ele me deu um guia de meditação. Achava que isso ia me deixar menos tenso.

- Ele era um homem otimista. – Ela riu.

- Sonhador combina melhor.

- Então, você está apaixonado por Lucius e ele ainda ama a esposa morta? Isso é triste.

Severus revirou os olhos.

- Eu não estou apaixonado por Lucius, ele é meu amigo. Meu melhor amigo, na verdade. Ele me ajudou a entender que ser gay não tinha nada de mal, e riu muito dos minhas dúvidas trouxas, mas não temos um relacionamento assim. O que Draco viu foram beijos amigáveis.

- Sério? Eu estava preparada para ouvir detalhes sórdidos. – Lily disse, com ar de desapontamento.

- Ele é muito mais atraente sem roupas, isso eu posso garantir. – Severus disse, com um sorriso malicioso.

- Como?! Mas vocês não eram só amigos? Seja mais detalhista, Sev! – Lily implorou.

- Encerremos o assunto dizendo que somos amigos, não santos.

- Você é um homem malvado! Muito malvado! – Ela protestou, rindo.

Severus desligou o fogo de seu molho especial e tirou a carne do forno, para passar o jantar todo se esquivando da curiosidade de Lily Potter.

X~X~X

James odiava quando tinha que sair para buscar Remus, isso geralmente era tarefa de Sirius, mas os dois amigos caninos estavam brigados por alguma razão estúpida e tinha sobrado pra ele. Ele amava Remus, de verdade, era praticamente seu irmãozinho caçula, mas o homem escolhia os piores lugares do mundo para se esconder dos amigos. Por exemplo, agora James estava esperando desde altas horas da noite numa cabana caindo aos pedaços pela volta de Remus, que devia ter passado a noite observando os lobos naquela floresta. O auror se deprimia ao ver a humildade do lugar, uma cama simples, livros empilhados ordeiramente por toda a parte e um fogão simples. Lily estaria chorando se visse isso, e ele tinha vontade de bater na cabeça de Remus até enfiar um pouco de bom senso lá dentro.

Ele estava despotricando mentalmente contra a loucura do amigo quando ouviu as tábuas da escada rangerem e pararem abruptamente. Ele sabia que Remus podia sentir seu cheiro e também sabia que o amigo estava cogitando virar as costas e correr.

- Eu sei que você está ai Moony e se não entrar e vir conversar comigo vou trazer Lily e Sirius da próxima vez que te achar. – Ele disse, num tom de voz normal, seu amigo tinha ouvidos de lobisomem depois de tudo.

- Isso é muito malvado da sua parte. – Remus disse, enfiando a cabeça por uma fresta da porta e encontrando James deitado em sua cama.

- Culpa sua, estou te esperando há horas, tive que ler para me distrair. Ler um livro Moony! – James lamentou, fazendo seu amigo rir.

- Que tortura horrível James. – Remus disse, se sentando no chão, ao lado da cama. – O que o traz a essa humilde cabana no meio do nada?

- Vim buscar meu amigo para ver meus filhos, eles estão se esquecendo do seu rosto. É triste isso. – James provocou.

Remus teve a decência de se envergonhar, ele tinha passado muito tempo com os meninos antes de sair dessa vez e sabia que isso deve ter deixado Harry e Alissa confusos, tudo tinha ficado confuso. Ele soltou um suspiro cansado.

- Eu precisa de um tempo.

- Seja lá o que Sirius fez, ele vai pedir desculpas e você pode chutar a bunda dele depois e fazer as pazes.

O lobisomem sorriu, mas era tão triste que fez o coração de James se apertar.

- Ele não fez nada dessa vez. Eu fiz. – Remus disse, com ar muito sério.

- O quê? – James perguntou, chocado por ter sido Remus o culpado.

- Ele se declarou, ele disse que me ama e me beijou. – Remus contou, envergonhado.

- Estou impressionado, pensei que ele nunca faria. – James disse, com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto, mas logo ficou confuso. – Espere um pouco, se ele fez tudo certo, por que brigaram?

- Talvez eu tenha tido um ataque de riso? – Remus disse, quase sem voz.

- Que cruel Moony, mas não o fim do mundo. – James brincou. - Eu também riria se Sirius se declarasse pra mim, claro que quando ele falou pra você foi algo muito diferente.

- Eu percebi quando vi o olhar magoado no rosto dele, ele realmente estava apaixonado por mim. – Remus disse, com pesar.

- Ele sempre foi, o que há de errado com as pessoas? Primeiro Lily diz que nunca percebeu que o seboso era apaixonado por ela e agora você?

- Sirius dorme com qualquer coisa que se mova. – Remus se defendeu. – Ele não parecia nada interessado.

- Ele sempre volta pra você, ele compra presentes que te agradam, ele conversa com você… pensei que fosse óbvio.

- Não era, e eu disse isso pra ele. – Remus disse, com expressão de pesar. – E que não o amava desse jeito.

- Você não? – James perguntou, surpreso. Ele sempre tinha dado por certo que os dois amigos iam terminar juntos.

- Não, e por que todos parecem tão surpresos com isso? – Remus resmungou. – Ele é meu amigo, eu o amo como um irmão, do mesmo modo que amo você. Mas não romanticamente. Acho que ele confundiu meus cuidados com o estilo de vida que ele leva com ciúmes e as broncas como tentativas de tê-lo pra mim, agora que penso com calma pode ter sido confuso mesmo, mas como estávamos discutindo, acabei por chamá-lo egocêntrico egoísta, incapaz de amar.

- Moony, você é um menino mau quando está bravo. – James disse, sorrindo.

- A lua cheia estava muito perto. – Remus se justificou, com ar de culpa.

- Ótimo, então, vamos pra casa, você se desculpa e ele supera.

- Não é tão simples, ele ficou magoado. – Remus disse. – Eu vi nos olhos dele.

James respirou fundo.

- Ele mandou Snape pra Casa dos Gritos quando você estava transformado. Ele traiu seu segredo e quase te fez matar alguém. Você perdoou isso, ele vai perdoar palavras ditas impensadamente.

- E se ele não fizer?

- Contamos pra Lily. – James disse, despreocupadamente.

- Sua mulher tem a todos nós comendo na mão dela. Isso é vergonhoso. – Remus disse, mas sorria.

- Funciona pra mim. – James deu de ombros.

X~X~X

Sirius odiava quando James tirava folgas, isso porque ele ficava tomando conta dos novatos sozinho, e isso era estressante. Ele não tinha sido tão estúpido, ele tinha certeza disso, não interessa o que Moody tinha a dizer sobre isso.

- Auror Black? – Ele não respondeu, continuou lendo o relatório, até que o novato parasse de tremer e falasse com voz mais firme. – Auror Black, nós temos uma situação.

- Sempre temos uma situação novato, que besteira vocês fizeram agora? – Ele perguntou, imaginando o que eles poderiam ter aprontado numa noite tranquila dessas.

- Robbins e Miller talvez tenham prendido seu irmão. – O novato disse, rapidamente.

- Me desculpe, mas você disse que os dois imbecis prenderam meu irmãozinho caçula?

- Sim? – Carson disse, parecendo ter dificuldades pra respirar.

- Por quê? – Sirius perguntou, genuinamente curioso.

- Não quer perguntar a Robbins ou Miller? Por favor, senhor?

- Não, se aceitou vir aqui e me dizer, faça o serviço completo.

- Ele é suspeito de usar serviços de uma acompanhante.

- Reg e uma prostituta? Quero ver isso numa penseira! – Sirius disse, rindo loucamente.

- Robbins e Miller podem fichá-lo, então?

- Claro, é o procedimento, certo? E não é meu problema, eles é que vão lidar com Walburga Black num dia ruim.

Carson murmurou alguma coisa e saiu correndo da sala de Sirius, que pulou da cadeira e foi até as celas. Seu irmãozinho caçula estava de pé, e tinha algumas contusões no rosto bonito.

- Veio tripudiar ou continuar o trabalho dos cachorrinhos? – Ele perguntou amargamente assim que viu o irmão.

- Vim ver como você estava, ser preso no meio de um bordel não é muito agradável, certo?

- Você deve saber, os frequenta mais que eu. – Regulus disse, com raiva mal contida.

- Vamos lá Regulus, isso não é o fim do mundo.

- Eu estava na rua, voltando do clube e esses imbecis acharam que eu estava fugindo do bordel. Como se eu precisasse pagar por sexo.

- É conveniente às vezes. – Sirius contemporizou. – E você corresponde ao perfil dos frequentadores.

- Não muda o fato de que vou processar aquelas dois imbecis com insígnias.

- Não posso me envolver porque vai parecer que estou te livrando porque é meu irmão.

- Não se preocupe com isso, ninguém espera que você se comporte como um irmão mais velho. Pelo menos, eu não espero.

- Isso é muito injusto se levar em conta como você me tratou quando saí de casa.

- Como um traidor que saiu e me deixou pra lidar com a fúria de Órion e Walburga? – Regulus perguntou.

- Você poderia ter saído também. – Sirius disse, já se afastando da cela.

- Isso, vá embora. Você faz isso tão bem.

X~X~X

Depois de mais um dia de trabalho, Lily sabia que ia ter problemas com James quando ele soubesse que Amélia e a junta correcional dos aurores tinham optado por dar a Tanner uma pena de dois meses na cadeia auror, mas era até uma pena suave em comparação as opções de mandá-lo para Azkaban, pelo menos era isso que ela iria argumentar quando seu marido começasse a gritar.

Ela tinha jantado com Severus na noite anterior e quando chegou em casa, James já não estava, tinha ido procurar por Remus, e ela estava estranhando o fato de que nenhum dos dois tinha aparecido até aquele momento. Molly tinha sorrido quando ela disse que James tinha ido buscar Remus, mas disse que nem o lobisomem nem seu marido tinham aparecido durante o dia. Suspirando, ela parou de divagar e se concentrou em terminar o pentear a pequena Alissa, a menina de três anos era calma, mas tinha mau gênio e se recusava a usar o vestido rosa que tinha ganhado de Alice.

- Alissa, esse vestido é presente da sua madrinha. – Lily disse.

- Não quero rosa. – A menina disse, num tom decidido.

- Mas você fica tão linda de rosa. – Alissa pulou quando ouviu a voz de Remus e foi correndo abraçar o lobisomem.

- Tio Rem! Você voltou. – A menina disse alegremente, enquanto o lobo girava-a no ar.

- Sim, sentiu saudade?

- Um montão.

- Desculpe por isso, mas agora eu estou de volta.

- Muito bom, mas sem vestido rosa.

Remus riu.

- Você sabe o que quer, menina esperta.

- Sim, ela tem meus genes. – Lily disse, beijando a bochecha do amigo.

- Claro. Onde está Harry?

- Foi com Molly e os meninos até a Toca. Ele gosta mais da comida dela. – Lily reclamou fazendo beicinho.

- Ele tem seis anos, gosta é de poder bagunçar com os Weasley.

- Suponho que isso ajude. Agora, vou terminar de vestir minha filha para podermos jantar. James veio com você?

- Sim, ele me arrastou para fazer compras antes de virmos.

Lily tinha percebido que Remus usava roupas novas, o que a fez pensar em que estado ele estava antes de James providenciar roupas novas, ele tinha emagrecido também.

- Que marido atencioso eu tenho, ele poupou meu trabalho.

- Eu vou pagar de volta. – Remus disse, corando.

- Besteira, você é família. – Ela disse, pegando Alissa do colo do amigo e colocando-a em cima da cama, ajudando-a a tirar o pequeno roupão. – Vá ver com os elfos se o jantar está pronto.

- Sim senhora. – Remus disse, divertido. O mundo estava no lugar certo quando Lily estava gritando ordens pra todo mundo.

X~X~X

Sirius tinha ficado dormido mal naquela noite, deprimido depois de ver seu irmão na cadeia. Ele não era do tipo sentimental, mas o garoto era seu irmão caçula e ele tinha pedido a Frank que verificasse a história antes de Walburga fazer um escândalo, a verdade é que Regulus não era um cliente do bordel, mas como era puro-sangue e estava por perto, o prenderam. Felizmente puderam soltá-lo antes de que fosse fichado, e o Black mais jovem provavelmente não ia querer falar com a mãe sobre o que quer que ele estivesse fazendo perto da zona mais lasciva da travessa do tranco. Sirius estava mais preocupado com isso, já que sabia como era fácil um jovem se meter em encrenca por aqueles lados.

Suspirando, ele terminou de descer as escadas de seu prédio, que ficava no Beco Diagonal. Ele pretendia tomar um belo café da manhã no Caldeirão Furado e depois ir para a Central, ele iria passar o dia no campo, James o tinha deixado sozinho no dia anterior e bem podia cuidar sozinho da papelada e da organização dos novatos. Começando a assoviar, ele saiu para o Beco, mas simplesmente parou de supetão quando viu quem estava encostado distraidamente na parede do prédio em frente ao seu.

- Você está atrasado Padfoot. – Remus disse, se aproximando.

Sirius fechou a cara e respirou fundo.

- Você voltou.

- Sim, podemos conversar? – Remus pediu, calmamente.

- Não temos nada para falar, você deixou tudo muito claro antes de ir.

- Não seja teimoso. – Remus disse.

- Deixe-me em paz, isso você me deve. – Sirius disse, incisivo, antes de aparatar para a Central.

Remus suspirou. Isso não ia ser fácil, nem divertido.

**E foi isso. O que acharam? Me deixem saber.  
Beijos**


	4. Estranhas associações

**Olá, eu voltei. Boa leitura, e, não é um capítulo para pessoas pudicas.**

Remus odiava ficar brigado com Sirius, era algo parecido com estar sem um braço. Ele começou a andar pelo beco diagonal, ele ainda não tinha um rumo certo para ir, já que só iria começar em seu novo trabalho apenas dali a alguns dias. James o tinha forçado a aceitar sua interferência, e tinha usado sua influência para que ele fosse contratado como rompedor de maldições para uma empresa internacional sediada em Londres. Em sua opinião, o amigo estava pegando algumas manias de Lily, como tentar resolver a vida de todo mundo e sair dando ordens pra todo mundo. Um casal problemático, esses dois.

Ele sentiu o cheiro antes de vê-lo. A lembrança desse aroma sublime o tinha enlouquecido há muito tempo, seu lobo interno praticamente uivou, impelindo-o a procurar o portador desse cheiro magnifico, afinal, se tratava de seu companheiro. Obrigando-se a se controlar, o lobisomem parou de andar e respirou profundamente por algumas vezes, ele tinha conhecido um lobisomem oriental que praticava meditação e isso tinha melhorado sua vida imensamente. Mais controlado, mas também curioso, Remus seguiu o cheiro de seu companheiro até a loja de doces, e nesse momento, o lobisomem duvidou seriamente de seu nariz. Seu companheiro não era um homem de doces, não podia imaginá-lo naquela loja, mas o cheiro estava tão forte e tão tentador que Remus entrou na loja. Os doces eram uma de suas fraquezas, o chocolate era o pior, ele sempre tinha algum nos bolsos, o que deixava Lily louca da vida, porque ele sempre estava estragando o apetite dos filhos dela. Ele agarrou alguns sacos de sapos de chocolate e andou calmamente pela loja, quase caiu para trás quando viu Severus Snape todo vestido de preto, olhando estoicamente para um menino loiríssimo, que não se decidia entre os doces que queria.

– Padrinho… acha que vou conseguir feijões gostosos? – O menino perguntou.

– Da última vez que colocou um feijão sabor vômito na boca, não comeu por dois dias Draco. Não vai comprar isso de novo. – Severus disse, com voz firme.

– Mas eu gosto dos de caramelo. – O menino choramingou. – Por que eles não vendem separados?

– Mas então, onde estaria a diversão? – Remus não se conteve, e perguntou.

O menino se virou para ele e sorriu, mas logo pareceu se lembrar de que não deveria sorrir para estranhos, porque fechou a boquinha e foi se esconder atrás das vestes negras do padrinho.

– Um Malfoy? – Remus perguntou a Severus.

– Sim, ele é. O que faz por aqui Lupin?

O lobisomem ergueu os saquinhos de chocolate, e se congratulou por ter conseguido controlar o arrepio que a voz de Severus fez vigiar por seu corpo. O homem tinha uma voz que deveria ser considerada atentado ao pudor.

– Velho hábitos nunca mudam. – O pocionista comentou.

– É o que dizem. Não vai me apresentar? – Remus perguntou, apontando para Draco, que o olhava com o que devia considerar dissimulada curiosidade, mas que na verdade era um olhar contundente e descarado.

Severus suspirou.

– Teremos que trabalhar suas habilidades de observar discretamente, Draco.

– Mas eu nem estou apontando dessa vez. – O menino protestou, fazendo Remus sorrir.

– Draco Malfoy, conheça Remus Lupin. Outro gryffindor, amigo de Lily Potter.

Draco fez uma reverência educada, e Remus riu ao fazer o mesmo.

– É um prazer, jovem senhor Malfoy.

– Igualmente senhor Lupin. Seus olhos são lindos. – Draco deixou escapar, o que fez seu padrinho dar-lhe um cascudo. – Isso doeu, padrinho! – O menino reclamou fazendo beicinho.

– Você está muito novo para sair por ai flertando com as pessoas. – Severus o repreendeu, mas devia estar na genética, afinal, o menino era filho de Lucius.

– O que é isso? – Draco perguntou, confuso.

Severus olhou feio para Remus, culpando-o pela pergunta do afilhado, mas o lobisomem estava corado, lembrando ao pocionista de que seus olhos com reflexos dourados eram ligados a licantropia e que isso provavelmente envergonhava o homem.

– Flertar é dizer elogios para ganhar a simpatia das pessoas. – Remus disse, sorrindo.

Draco sorriu, agradecendo a explicação e ergueu os bracinhos para Severus, que o pegou no colo automaticamente. O menino queria cochichar com o padrinho, só não sabia que Remus podia ouvi-lo perfeitamente pela audição aguçada.

– Mas padrinho, ele é muito bonito, por que não posso fazer elogios? – Draco perguntou, baixinho.

– Porque mal o conhece, menino atirado. – Severus repreendeu-o, com carinho, ainda que fizesse uma cara séria.

– Não podemos ficar com ele? – Draco pediu.

Remus teve que disfarçar seu riso com uma tosse, mas não podia evitar o calor em suas bochechas, coisa que Severus percebeu, é claro, e em vez de dizer ao afilhado que pessoas não eram bichos de estimação, preferiu provocar Lupin.

– Não sei, Draco… o que acha, Lupin? Meu afilhado parece achar que devo ficar com você, porque é muito bonito. – O pocionista provocou, já que Remus sempre tinha sido o maroto mais vulnerável.

– Melhor do que os pavões albinos… sempre quis um cachorro, mas um lobo é bom também. – Draco disse, alegremente, assustando os dois homens.

Remus pareceu profundamente ferido ao olhar para Severus acusadoramente, já o pocionista manteve a expressão controlada, mas estava muito surpreso com essa informação que o afilhado tinha soltado.

– Lobo? Que lobo? – O pocionista perguntou para o menino.

– Do sr. Lupin, ué. – Draco disse, com a cara de descrença que as crianças fazem quando precisam explicar coisas óbvias para adultos. – Não como o tio Sirius, ele é um cachorro.

– Sim, ele é. Eu e ele costumamos brincar na lua cheia. – Remus contou, imaginando o que se passava com o menino.

– Eu posso pedir pra ele me convidar também? – Draco perguntou ao padrinho, cochichando.

– Não seria educado. Vá, termine de escolher seus doces, aind temos que passar na mansão antes que você vá para casa de Blaise. – Severus disse, colocando-o no chão.

– Recomendo os pirulitos de sangue. – Remus disse, piscando para o menino, que sorriu e se perdeu entre os corredores.

– Isso foi estranho. – Severus disse.

– Não realmente, ele provavelmente é um mago sensorial.

– Um o quê? – Severus perguntou.

– Posso te mandar um livro sobre o assunto, mas ele sente a magia das pessoas, pode saber se tem boas ou más intenções, se tem alguma essência não humana, coisas assim. Devem tomar cuidado, ele é muito jovem, pode sentir dor se estiver no meio de magos com intenções agressivas.

– Ah Merlin, Lucius vai trancá-lo em Malfoy Manor pelo resto da vida. – Severus disse, em voz baixa.

– Isso não é necessário! – Remus disse, rapidamente, temendo pelo menino.

Severus fez uma careta, ao ver os olhos arregalados e apreensivos do lobisomem.

– Draco não corre nenhum perigo, mas vou ter trabalho em convencer Lucius Malfoy de que o mundo não é muito perigoso para seu herdeiro.

Remus estava apreensivo ainda, mas desconfiava que ele trancaria seu filho em casa e nunca tiraria os olhos dele se fosse um mago sensorial.

– O mundo é uma droga, mas temos que viver nele. – Remus disse, dando de ombros. – Eu tenho que ir, foi bom te ver Severus. – O lobisomem se despediu com um sorriso delicioso, antes de começar a andar em direção ao caixa.

O pocionista pensou rapidamente, que outras chances ele teria de encontrar o lobisomem longe de Black? Ele tinha passado tempo o suficiente com Lucius para saber que se ele queria alguma coisa, ou nesse caso, alguém, ele teria que lutar por isso.

– Estarei esperando aquele livro, na minha casa hoje a noite. – Severus disse, insinuante.

– Por coruja é mais fácil. – Remus disse, parecendo confuso.

– Gryffindors não entendem sutileza, não é? – O pocionista diz, com ar de enfado. – Eu estou te convidando para jantar, idiota.

Severus gostou de como os olhos dourados do lobisomem se acenderam quando ele esclareceu porque queria o livro entregue pessoalmente.

– Só nós dois? – Remus pergunta.

– Com certeza não estou te pedindo para levar Black ou Potter. – Severus zombou.

– Não sei... – Remus disse, sorrindo preguiçosamente, e se inclinando para ficar mais próximo ao pocionista. – Eles podem querer me acompanhar, podem ficar preocupados com a minha integridade se eu for sozinho para o covil de uma serpente.

– Não farei nada que você não queira, palavra de Slytherin. – Severus disse, próximo do lobisomem o bastante para que sua voz retumbasse pelo corpo de Remus. – A menos, é claro, que você queira que eu faça coisas más com você.

Remus mordeu o lábio e corou horrores. Ficou lá, parado e envergonhado, enquanto o pocionista ia encontrar o afilhado, que saltitava, cheio de doces.

X~X~X

Lily chegou em casa para encontrar Remus cantando com todas as crianças, enquanto Molly terminava de agitar sua varinha, limpando a sala.

– Estou vendo que a tarde foi divertida. – Ela comentou com a amiga, depois de beijar os filhos e bagunçar os cabelos dos Weasley.

– Sim, ele tem muito jeito com crianças. Pude limpar a casa toda.

– Os elfos podem fazer isso, você sabe. – Lily disse, horrorizada.

Molly fungou, indignada.

– Às vezes, é preciso um par de mãos humanas para as coisas ficarem no lugar. – A mulher teimou. – Mas agora, tenho que ir para casa, tenho que começar a preparar alguns pratos… tia Muriel vem visitar no fim de semana.

Lily fez uma careta solidária, aquela velha era um horror.

– Mamãe! Ron pode vir acampar no fim de semana? – Harry pediu, puxando sua túnica para ter atenção.

Molly franziu o cenho.

– Mas teremos visitas esse fim de semana. – Ela disse, em tom de desculpa.

– Por isso mesmo, mamãe! Tia Muriel é terrível, ela fez Percy chorar da última vez. – Ron disse, com sua peculiar sinceridade.

– Sim, por favor, Molly! – Harry pediu, fazendo olhinhos de cachorro.

Lily sorriu e espantou os garotos para a roda onde Remus começava a contar uma história. Ela sentiu pena de Ron tendo que aturar a tia insuportável.

– Vamos lá, Molly os meninos vão se divertir. Estou pensando em convidar Draco Malfoy, assim ele vai ter outro amiguinho para brincar.

Molly suspirou, Percy era muito sensível. Ela iria deixá-lo fingir uma doença e ficar no quarto em vez de aguentar a tia-avó, mas Ron… espere, Lily tinha dito Malfoy?

– Malfoy?! – Molly perguntou, escandalizada. – Mas…

– Ele é afilhado de um amigo antigo e um menino simpático. – Lily disse, firmemente.

– Ele pode ser, é só um menino afinal. – Molly disse, num tom de voz igualmente firme. – Mas ele é um Malfoy, Arthur e Lucius se odeiam e isso vem de antes da guerra, eu te garanto. Não é uma boa mistura Lily, sinto muito, mas não quero meus filhos perto dele.

– Isso é muito preconceituoso, ele não fez nada. – Lily disse, cruzando os braços.

– Eu não disse eu fez, mas sou mãe e tenho direito de proteger meus filhos, só Merlin sabe o que esse doce menino pode ter ouvido em casa, não vou arriscar. – Molly disse.

Lily sabia o quanto Lucius Malfoy poderia ser contundente em suas opiniões, e sim, era uma possibilidade que Draco repetisse algo que ofendesse Ron. Deu um suspiro.

– Sinto muito que pense assim, acho que eles poderiam se divertir. – Lily disse, com um olhar que deixava claro que ela achava isso um erro.

Foi a vez de Molly suspirar, mas não disse mais nada. Nenhuma delas viu o beicinho que Harry fez, ele tinha prestado mais atenção na conversa das duas do que na história de Remus. Ele não gostou que Ron não podia brincar com ele por causa de Draco Malfoy.

Depois que Molly e os meninos foram para casa, Lily se dedicou a dar banho em Alissa, enquanto Remus se encarregou de vigiar Harry. Ela tinha notado que o amigo estava meio sonhador, estava torcendo pra que ele tivesse se acertado com Siris. E claro, queria saber dos detalhes, por isso, assim que terminou de pentear a filha, deixou-a arrastar Harry para o quarto especial da casa, que tinha isolamento para que alguns eletrônicos trouxas funcionassem. Os meninos estariam ocupados assistindo televisão por um bom tempo.

– E então… como foi com Sirius? – Ela perguntou, se sentando ao lado do amigo.

O brilho sumiu dos olhos do lobisomem.

– Foi péssimo, ele está muito chateado. Ele não parou para falar comigo. – Remus reclamou.

– Sério? – Lily perguntou, estranhando. – Então, por que estava tão feliz? Pensei que tinham tido sexo de reconciliação e que eu finalmente ia ouvir detalhes. – Ela completou, praticamente fazendo birra. Por que seus amigos não compartilhavam informação?

Remus não entendeu o motivo do desabafo de Lily, e olhou-a em confusão.

– Desculpe Moony, me distraí. Então, Sirius está sendo um idiota, mas tem algo bom acontecendo. Vamos lá, divida.

– Eu tenho um jantar hoje… um jantar romântico. – Ele contou.

– Com quem?

– Promete que não vai contar a nenhum dos dois?

– Prometido! – Ela disse, curiosa.

– É Severus Snape.

Lily quase caiu para trás.

– Espera ai, Severus Snape? Como o Severus que vocês atormentavam? Meu Severus?

– Seu? – Remus perguntou, estranhando.

– Meu antigo amigo, se lembra?

– Sim, esse mesmo. – Ele disse, mais tranquilo. – Não vai fazer um escândalo, certo? Já vou ouvir muito de James e Sirius.

– É só mandá-los cuidarem da própria vida. – Ela disse. – Mas seja mais detalhista pelo amor de Merlin, como diabos acabaram marcando um jantar hoje? Ainda bem que não tive tempo de pesquisar magos gays para apresentar ao Sev.

– Como assim? Vocês nem se falam mais.

– Agora sim, fizemos as pazes e descobri que ele gosta mais de varinhas que de caldeirões. – Ela explicou.

– Bom pra mim. – Remus disse, sorrindo. – Aquela vez que ele entrou na Casa dos Gritos, eu soube que ele era meu… ou melhor, que eu era dele.

– Moony não é um alfa? – Lily questionou.

Remus corou.

– Pessoalmente, sonho em ter aquela voz sussurrando no meu ouvido enquanto ele faz coisas más pra mim. – O lobisomem confessou.

Lily corou também, James teria que ser criativo naquela noite.

– Já sabe o que vai vestir?

– Algo fácil de tirar? – Remus brincou.

Lily não pôde evitar e começou a gargalhar. Ela estava gostando desse Moony mais descarado, ele dar informações interessantes que Severus escondia. James aparatou em casa e viu a esposa e Remus rindo loucamente na sala.

– Me contem a piada. – Ele pediu, sorrindo ao ver a alegria dos dois.

– Você não quer saber. – Lily e Remus disseram ao mesmo tempo.

James fez beicinho.

– Lily, pare de contar coisas picantes ao Moony, é embaraçoso.

– Mas querido, dessa vez foi ele que contou pensamentos pervertidos pra mim.

James olhou descrente para a esposa.

– Não disfarce Lily, Moony não faz essas coisas.

– Sim Lily, não faço. – O lobisomem asseverou, recebendo um golpe de almofada no rosto como castigo.

X~X~X

Sirius estava irritado. Ele tinha passado o dia enfiado num buraco na terra, numa tocaia, coisa muito estúpida já que enquanto só podia observar a movimentação de um grupo que traficava poções ilegais tinha tempo demais para pensar em besteiras. Essa primeira fase da investigação sempre o deixava louco de ansiedade, e claro, não ajudava em nada que ele tivesse passado o tempo todo remoendo suas mágoas. Rever Remus tinha sido algo agridoce, ele tinha se preocupado com o homem, mas também tinha desejado que ele tivesse longe por mais tempo, de modo que ele próprio pudesse ter superado a rejeição. Cansado, mas incapaz de dormir, o auror se levantou do sofá e trocou de roupa, ele iria lidar com a dor do melhor jeito que conhecia: indo beber e transar.

O mundo mágico era um lugar cheio de segredos, claro que alguns deles só eram acessíveis para certo tipo de pessoa. Ele bateu na pesada e elegante porta de madeira da casa na Travessa do Tranco e sorriu para a bruxa mignon que abriu.

– Sirius Black. – Ela disse, com voz insinuante. – Pensei que já não gostasse mais da gente… sumiu por tanto tempo.

– Eu fui um tolo que achou que poderia endireitar. – Ele disse, com amargura. – Mas como pode ver, velhos hábitos nunca morrem.

– Tem certeza, Sirius? Você é um auror agora, se for pego aqui pode ter problemas. – Ela disse, séria.

– Eu preciso de um tempo pra mim, e não estou de serviço amanhã. – Ele disse, praticamente suplicante.

– O que posso dizer? Entre e se divirta, tenho alguém que poderia fazer um par muito interessante pra você hoje.

Sirius entrou atrás da mulher, curioso e ansioso. A porta sumiu e a casa também quando eles entraram, aquele era um lugar muito bem protegido. Melanie, era como se chamava a dona do local.

– Melie, sabe que eu não posso ser seu anfitrião pra ninguém, não é? – Ele perguntou.

– Imaginei que diria isso, mas minha ideia era te deixar no bar bebendo e depois te apresentar um novo rapaz, é um massagista excepcional que veio da Malásia.

– Ouvi falar, mas é muito caro para mim. – Sirius disse, dando de ombros.

– Não me ofenda, sabe que você é meu querido e adorado convidado vip. – Ela ronronou, abrindo portas duplas, que revelaram o salão opulento do bar.

Sirius respirou fundo, apreciando o aroma doce do tabaco caro, couro bem cuidado e especiarias. O local estava ainda melhor do que ele se lembrava, havia alguns homens e mulheres espalhados pelo salão, bebendo e conversando. Alguns em diferentes estágios de nudez ou embriaguez, ele precisava tanto se divertir e esquecer as complicações que se largou no primeiro divã livre que viu, e logo ordenou a um elfo que trouxesse uma garrafa de uísque de fogo. Assim que o líquido queimou em sua garganta, ele se recostou no espaldar do móvel e suspirou, fechando os olhos para aproveitar o sabor agradável da bebida. Ele sentia um olhar sobre ele e sorriu maliciosamente, antes mesmo de abrir os olhos. Naquela noite ele tinha colocado uma camisa da mais fina cambraia branca, que tinha boa parte dos botões abertos, exibindo seus músculos bronzeados e tonificados, além disso, usava uma calça de couro de dragão que modelava seu corpo sem deixar nada para a imaginação. Estava delicioso e sabia disso, abriu os olhos e sorriu para a bruxa de pele azeitonada que o observava, fez que não com a cabeça, coisa que a fez fazer um beicinho. Rindo, ele apontou para um mago sem camisa que desfilava pelo salão e lambeu os lábios, ela riu e levantou o copo em um brinde, entendendo o recado.

Sirius estava entretido, olhando como um mago de cabelos brancos era primorosamente cuidado por duas jovens de longos cabelos negros e tatuagens de dragões nas costas. Bebeu mais um gole de seu terceiro copo de uísque, admirando a técnica da jovem que ocupava toda sua boca com a ereção do mago mais velho.

– Ora, ora, se não temos um leãozinho perdido num antro de perdição. – Uma voz conhecida o fez se sentar rapidamente e fazer uma careta.

Lucius Malfoy estava reclinado sobre seu divã, os cabelos loiros soltos caindo ao lado do rosto elegantemente.

– A sério? Não posso ser tão azarado assim. – O animago resmungou.

– Sim, você é. Imagine minha surpresa ao te ver aqui auror Black. – Lucius provocou, ele tinha estado entediado a noite toda. Tinha saído por insistência de Severus, já que Draco tinha ido dormir na casa de Blaise, para comemorar o aniversário do menino, e nada no elegante bordel o tinha animado, até que viu Black entrar no salão.

– Igualmente sr. pai de família. Está vestido formalmente demais pra esse local, que gafe Malfoy.

– Malfoys não apresentam menos que perfeição ao se vestir, Black. – Lucius respondeu, nem um pouco afetado por estar usando uma caríssima túnica negra com bordados de fio de ouro.

Sirius revirou os olhos.

– Eu vim aqui beber e possivelmente foder, que tal me dar espaço para conseguir um dos objetivos? – Sirius pediu, sacudindo sua garrafa de uísque. – A menos que queira mostrar serviço e me satisfazer, é claro.

Lucius não era um homem de fugir a um desafio tão direto. Pelo sorriso brincalhão de Black, ele devia achar que Lucius era hétero e que sairia correndo a sugestão de sexo com outro homem, por isso, o animago engasgou com sua bebida quando Lucius deslizou sua mão descaradamente por sua coxa, até cobrir seu membro, alisando e avaliando o volume entre suas pernas.

– Não sei se você poderia Black… já se recuperou do meu feitiço?

Sirius estava muito surpreso para responder. Lucius Malfoy tinha sido um filho da puta sim, mas um filho da puta incrivelmente apaixonado por Narcissa. Ele nunca tinha imaginado ser apalpado pelo loiro arrogante, e menos ainda que iria reagir ao toque.

– Vejo que sim. – Lucius respondeu, sorrindo maliciosamente ao ver a cara pasmada de Sirius. – O que foi leãozinho? Não aguenta o tranco?

– Acho que você é que não dá conta Malfoy, não sou exatamente um amante suave e delicado. Duvido que possa lidar comigo.

Lucius teve que sorrir, já que Sirius claramente fazia referência a sua prima.

– Pobre garotinho… ela era resistente e insaciável, quem acha que me trouxe aqui?

Sirius arregalou os olhos, mas sorriu.

– São os genes… perversão vem de berço.

– Tire essas calças e me prove. – Lucius provocou.

Sirius mordeu o lábio inferior. Essa não seria a primeira vez que ele dava um pequeno show no local, sem um pingo de vergonha, desceu o zíper de sua calça e deixou seu membro saltar da restrição de couro.

– Isso é tudo? – Lucius perguntou, sem se alterar, apesar de por dentro estar babando com o corpo tentador do auror.

Sirius sorriu e levantou ainda mais a camisa que usava, mostrando seu abdômen trabalhado, o herdeiro Black passou a língua pelos lábios ressecados de tesão, resultado da fome que via nos olhos cinzentos de Malfoy. Agora que pensava melhor, o loiro parecia gostar de olhar… um voyeur provavelmente, e Sirius iria aproveitar isso. Ele fez sinal para Mellie, que sorriu ao se aproximar do divã, um olhar bastou e ela caiu de joelhos, passando a língua hábil em seu membro, numa carícia conhecida por ele, e que fez seu corpo pulsar de desejo. E era isso que ele queria, um momento de paixão que o ajudasse a dormir e não pensar em seu melhor amigo, coisa que o fez se concentrar mais ainda na língua macia que lambia sensualmente a ponta de sua ereção.

– Obrigada linda, Lord Malfoy não parece querer me dar a devida atenção. – Ele disse, gemendo quando ela engoliu seu pau e sugou-o com firmeza.

– Um desperdício, meu senhor. – Ela admoestou Lucius, depois de liberar o pau de Sirius. – Ele é delicioso, precisa vê-lo amarrado à cama… as pernas abertas e uma entradinha implorando por ser fodida.

Lucius sentiu seu pau palpitar depois da dona do bordel ser tão ilustrativa.

– Acho bom arrumar um quarto para nós três… não pretendo foder um auror num salão.

Melie sorriu. Sirius precisava relaxar, e Lucius Malfoy era exatamente o tipo de amante que ele precisava, ardente e que certamente não procuraria atenção afetiva depois.

– Devo prepará-lo, senhor?

– Claro que sim, não pensou que eu faria isso, certo? – Lucius a provocou.

Com um sorriso travesso, a mulher voltou a sugar a ereção de Sirius.

– Quarto vermelho, meu Lorde. – Ela disse, antes de aparatar com Sirius para o aposento.

Lucius sorriu, e não se deu ao trabalho de se desculpar com os bruxos que o olhavam acusadoramente por ter impedido o espetáculo de continuar. Ele andou lentamente pelos corredores da antiga casa, sabendo perfeitamente onde ficava o quarto vermelho, quando abriu a porta não se surpreendeu em ver Sirius já despojado de suas roupas e deitado na cama. As pernas do auror estavam muito abertas, e a experiente cafetina estava ajoelhada no meio delas, masturbando-o lentamente, coisa que fazia Sirius se retorcer contra a cama. Lucius desabotoou seu colarinho e mangas da túnica, tirando-a e ficando apenas com a camisa interior. Ele se aproximou da cama e deslizou as pontas dos dedos pelos ombros nus de Melanie, que usava nada mais que um corpete e calcinha de renda negros.

– Um anel restritivo? Que malvada. – Ele comentou, observando deliciado como a ereção de Sirius palpitava na mão da mulher, que não parava de mover os dedos escorregadios de óleo, apertando e estimulando impiedosamente o membro endurecido do auror.

– Ele gosta assim, não é Sirius? – Ela provocou, estimulando-o mais fortemente.

Um grunhido inarticulado foi toda a resposta de Sirius, que abriu mais as pernas, muito excitado. Lucius deslizou as mãos pelos braços da mulher, chegando aos seios, que praticamente saltavam do corpete, com um único movimento, o loiro puxou-os para fora, passando a beliscar os mamilos salientes e endurecidos.

– Abra-o para mim. – Ele ordenou, puxando os pequenos botões endurecidos.

Sentindo sua calcinha se molhar, a mulher obedeceu. Ela sorriu maliciosamente quando pegou um conjunto de contas de marfim ligadas por um fio de ouro, Sirius adorava aquele brinquedo.

– Só aguenta isso, Black? – Lucius provocou-o.

– Não sei Malfoy, talvez precise delas pra te ajudar a me encher, soube que a alta aristocracia tem pau pequeno.

Mellie sorriu e balançou a cabeça negativamente para o moreno.

– Má ideia Siri, muito ruim. – Ela brincou, acariciando a entrada franzida do amigo com o nó dos dedos.

– Vou te foder tão duro que vai implorar por misericórdia. – Lucius disse, calmamente.

– Nunca. – Sirius garantiu, e gemeu quando a primeira conta entrou nele, deslizando facilmente devido ao óleo que Melie usava para lubrificá-lo.

Lucius, que não tinha parado de estimular os seios da meretriz, deslizou uma das mãos para dentro da calcinha da mulher, usando os dedos para esfregar seu clitóris inchado.

– Vire-se Black. – Ele ordenou.

Sirius obedeceu, virando-se como um felino, não se importando em mostrar sua bunda descaradamente. Ele sente quando Melie, volta a inserir as contas dentro dele, seus dedos estão trêmulos, e o auror a ouve soltar gemidos e um gritinho. Ele não pode ver, mas sabe que o loiro arrogante deve estar se divertindo com ela, sem querer estar fora da festa, ele alcança sua ereção e começa a se estimular, sentindo um tapa certeiro em sua bunda.

– Se comporte vira-lata. – Lucius diz. – Nossa anfitriã parece estar precisando de de atenção, seja um bom menino e monte-a.

Sirius geme quando pensa na dupla estimulação que terá ao foder Melie com as contas dentro de si, ela desliza a seu lado e abre as pernas convidativamente, ele só afasta a calcinha empapada para o lado e a penetra sem pensar duas vezes. Ela é tão deliciosa quanto ele se lembra e ele geme quando as coxas roliças envolvem sua cintura e os pés pequenos se encaixam atrás de seus joelhos, impulsionando-o a abrir mais as pernas. Sua surpresa morre quando ele sente Lucius se ajoelhar atrás dele, o loiro realmente estava querendo enlouquecê-lo porque deslizou dois dedos dentro dele, entrando e saindo devagar, girando as contas com verdadeira maestria. Sirius trincou os dentes e arremeteu mais forte contra a mulher quando uma das contas roçou sua próstata, fazendo Melie gritar também. Ele estava sentindo correntes de prazer percorrerem seu corpo e gritou quando sentiu a ponta grossa e inchada da ereção de Lucius roçando sua entrada. Sirius sabia que estava em apuros, Lucius não era nada pequeno, e foi entrando lentamente dentro dele, abrindo-o ao máximo e encontrando espaço em seu estreito canal apesar das contas. Quando esteve todo dentro dele, o loiro se inclinou para dizer em seu ouvido:

– Devia saber que eu não sou um aristocrata comum. – Lucius provocou, começando a se mover.

Sirius gemeu escandalosamente, agora, ele era um boneco que obedecia aos impulsos dos loiro. Deixando-se levar pele névoa de prazer, ele só podia sentir o prazer de estar dentro de Melie. Enquanto Lucius o fazia ver estrelas cada vez que acertava sua próstata com uma das contas, ou então, de como sua ereção palpitava dentro do canal molhado da mulher, que apertava-o ansiosamente dentro de si, sem deixar de mover os quadris no mesmo ritmo de Lucius, ele estava no meio de dois amantes incríveis. Ele temia que se não fosse pelo anel restritivo, já teria gozado e envergonhando a si mesmo, gemeu lastimosamente quando Lucius deu-lhe um impulso particularmente profundo, chegando mesmo a perder a respiração por um momento.

– Quer gozar, Black? Só precisa pedir. – A voz ofegante de Lucius chegou a seus ouvidos, fazendo-o, rilhar os dentes e se controlar, apesar de suas bolas inchadas clamarem por liberação.

Melie, que não estava interessada no jogo de poder dos rapazes, estava mais que se divertindo, debaixo dos dois homens fortes. Sem o menor pudor, ela passou a massagear seu clitóris entre as estocadas de Sirius, não demorando para gritar em seu orgasmo, apertando Black firmemente dentro de si com seus espasmos.

– Foda-se, Melie! – Sirius resmungou, fechando os olhos de prazer. – Tira a porra desse anel, Malfoy.

Lucius riu, quando murmurou o feitiço que liberou a ereção de Sirius. O animago não precisou de mais que alguns impulsos para se desmanchar dentro de Melie, e cair sobre a mulher, trêmulo e satisfeito. Ele podia sentir o pau de Lucius pulsante e duro dentro dele, por isso, se desvencilhou da amiga, e se afastou do loiro, puxando o cordão de contas para fora dele.

– Minha vez, Malfoy. – Ele disse, com um sorriso, para logo empurrar o loiro na cama e se encaixar novamente na ereção de Lucius. – Estou tão malditamente aberto, não vou poder me sentar sem me lembrar do seu pau por um bom tempo.

Lucius teria respondido, se não estivesse ocupado desfrutando dos hábeis quadris de Black. O auror se movia como uma puta experiente, cavalgando-o duramente e sem o menor pudor, roubando-lhe o fôlego e a sensatez. Amaldiçoou em voz alta quando sentiu a língua aveludada de Melanie em suas bolas, ele terminou explodindo dentro de Black, num orgasmo muito forte, que o fez ver estrelas.

– Vocês dois são explosivos juntos. – Melanie comentou, se deitando e olhando para o par, que ainda ofegava a seu lado na cama.

Lucius podia sentir que Sirius tinha uma nova ereção cutucando seu estômago.

– Parece que teremos outra rodada para satisfazer o vira-lata. – Lucius murmurou.

– Uma pena, mas agora o deixo para você. Se divirtam meninos, e não façam nada que eu não faria.

Quando fechou a porta do quarto, ela ouviu os dois gemendo e sorriu. Sim, que Sirius tinha conseguido seu momento de diversão.

**E então? Me deixem saber o que acharam por favor. Os casais dessa fic são esses que apareceram nesse capítulo, ok?  
Beijos.**


	5. Primeiros Encontros

**Olá, eu voltei. Aproveitem a leitura.**

Sirius acordou e soube imediatamente que não estava em seu apartamento. Afinal, ele não podia se dar ao luxo de lençóis tão caros e confortáveis. Quando se esticou como um felino, o animago sentiu dores pelo corpo, principalmente em suas coxas e em certa parte de sua anatomia abusada por um loiro impertinente, gemeu de mau humor. Iria passar uns dias sem poder se sentar sem lembrar-se do loiro arrogante.

- Está ficando mole, Sirius. Já te vi aguentar mais tempo sem reclamar no dia seguinte.

Ele piscou os olhos e sorriu para Melie, que levitava uma bandeja com seu café da manhã.

- Me lembre de nunca mais provocar Lucius Malfoy, só Merlin sabe o que ele inventaria pra fazer comigo. – Sirius disse, estremecendo de excitação, mas nunca admitiria, é claro.

- Ele pode ser muito criativo, ele e sua prima costumavam vir aqui de vez em quando. Pobre mulher, era tão cheia de vida.

- E de surpresas. – Ele disse, mordendo com vontade um pão doce. – Nunca pensei na Cissa fazendo esse tipo de coisa, pensei que ela fosse do tipo que fechava os olhos e pensava na Inglaterra.

Melie riu.

- Não, ela era mais aventureira do que pode imaginar.

- Me conte. – Ele pediu, com olhinhos de cachorro.

- Descrição é a alma do meu negócio Sirius, e ao contrário de você, não quero ser alvo da vingança de Lucius Malfoy… ele me faria gritar, e não de prazer.

- Verdade, é um bastardo cruel.

Melie franziu a testa.

- Pensei que fosse ser mais amigável depois de ontem a noite.

- Que o desgraçado tenha um pau de sonho e que me foda até me fazer implorar, não quer dizer que deixe de ser um purista asqueroso.

- Mas um purista asqueroso extremamente sexy. – Ela disse, rindo.

- Sim, definitivamente. – Sirius foi obrigado a concordar.

X~X~X

Lucius sabia que Severus estava aprontando alguma coisa, quando o pocionista saiu da lareira com uma cara de inocência que não engava ninguém.

- É bom não ter deixado meu filho comer aqueles malditos feijões. – O loiro disse, ameaçadoramente, sem nem dar bom-dia.

- Claro que não, que tipo de idiota acha que eu sou? – Severus perguntou, ofendido.

- Um que se rende muito fácil aos olhos bonitos do meu filho, mas não se preocupe, ninguém resiste muito a um Malfoy. – Lucius explicou, o que lhe rendeu um bufido exasperado de Severus.

- Pois eu sou imune as birras do seu filho, ele escolheu pirulitos de sangue. – Severus disse. – E talvez tenhamos tido outro encontro interessante.

Lucius revirou os olhos.

- Quem dessa vez, pelo amor de Merlin?

- Lupin.

Lucius fez um esgar de desgosto, ele não era fã de lobisomens, para dizer o mínimo.

- E você o apresentou para o meu filho. – Lucius concluiu. – A mulher do Potter eu entendo, ela era sua amiga, mas esse lobo te perseguia como Black e Potter.

- Não, ele não participava tão ativamente, era mais estudioso. – Severus pontuou. – Claro que era um filho da mãe condescendente com os amigos, mas você também. E, ele percebeu algo sobre Draco.

- O quê? – Lucius perguntou, já preparado para algo ruim.

- Draco olhou para Lupin e soube que ele era um lobisomem, ou melhor que tinha um lobo dentro dele, como Black tem um cachorro. Lupin disse que isso pode indicar que nosso menino é um mago sensorial.

- Puta merda! – Lucius resmungou, com um mau pressentimento. – Isso não pode ser bom, porque me lembro muito bem de como meu pai dizia que a guerra seria mais fácil com um desses do nosso lado. Precisamos descobrir se isso é verdade e se será um perigo, nós dois sabemos que ele vai voltar em algum momento, não quetro meu filho no meio disso.

Severus assentiu, e esfregou o braço, onde a marca negra permanecia intacta, coberta pelo tecido negro de sua túnica.

- Vou jantar com Lupin hoje a noite, ele vai me explicar melhor o que isso significa.

- Claro, não tem nada a ver com o fato de você querer arrancar as calças do lobisomem. – Lucius disse, com olhar descrente.

- Isso é um desafio interessante, admito.

- Você é um puto. – Lucius disse.

- Preciso te lembrar de quem me corrompeu em primeiro lugar? – Severus provocou-o.

- Bom ponto, mas eu pelo menos tenho bom gosto. – Lucius se defendeu, sem a menor intenção de deixar o amigo saber que tinha transado com Black.

- Draco concorda comigo que ele é lindo. – Severus disse, olhando para a coruja que bicava o vidro da enorme porta francesa que dava acesso ao jardim.

- Estou pensando em te proibir de sair com meu filho. – Lucius disse, liberando a entrada da coruja com um passe de varinha.

- Sério? E como pretende sobreviver ao meu envenenamento se fizer isso?

- Meus elfos não me trairiam. – O loiro disse, pegando a carta e alimentando a coruja com um biscoito.

- Onde está Draco?

- Dormindo ainda, a festa o deixou cansado. Aquele menino Zabinni pediu um beijo de presente, acredita? – Lucius disse, com um sorriso. – Draco me contou antes de voltar a pegar no sono quando a mãe de Zabinni o trouxe de volta hoje logo cedo.

- Mesmo? É um pequeno Don Juan. – Severus disse, secamente. – Manterei um olho no moleque quando ele crescer.

- Seremos dois, se ele herdar a beleza da mãe será um problema.

- Esperemos que seja só a beleza e não o hábito se tornar viúvo. – Severus disse, interessado nas caretas de desgosto de Lucius ao ler a carta.

- Isso é sua culpa! – O loiro grunhiu.

- O quê? – Severus perguntou, lacônico.

- Lily Potter está convidando Draco para brincar com seu filho. Ela quer que eu deixe meu herdeiro acampar no jardim de sua casa com Harry Potter.

Severus arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Sério? O que pretende dizer?

- Eu quero brincar com Harry Potter. – Draco disse, aparecendo no umbral da porta, de pijama e com os cabelos bagunçados.

Lucius gemeu internamente.

- Filho, nós não conhecemos os Potter. Eles podem não ser adequados para ter amizade.

- Mas o padrinho é amigo da sra. Lily. – Draco disse, decidindo que preferia o colo do padrinho. – Bom-dia, padrinho.

- Bom-dia, Draco. Dormiu bem? – Severus perguntou, aconchegando o menino em seu colo, e ignorando o olhar furibundo que Lucius lançava pra ele.

- Sim, mas não gosto de viajar com a chave de portal, sempre acordo. – O menino reclamou, esfregando os olhinhos.

- Só você dormiu na casa de Blaise? – Severus perguntou.

- Theo também, Greg e Vince não podiam porque iam viajar hoje bem cedo para um lugar com neve. Onde tem neve no verão?

- Vários lugares, talvez possamos viajar, o que acha? – Lucius disse, animado.

- Depois de eu brincar com Harry Potter? – Draco perguntou.

Severus sorriu, Draco não era um menino fácil de iludir.

- Você pode ir, se seu padrinho for também. – Lucius disse, sorrindo malévolo.

Severus rangeu os dentes.

- Nem pensar! – Disse o pocionista, prontamente.

- Mas padrinho… eu quero ir. – Draco disse, olhando chateado para Severus.

Lucius parecia satisfeito.

- Sabe perfeitamente que não posso deixar Draco ir sozinho, o que acontece se Harry Potter for parecido com o pai e gostar de implicar? Sabe que isso pode ser…

Lucius nem precisou terminar, Severus não tinha pensado nisso, mas abraçou seu afilhado protetoramente.

- Eu vou. Se você se sentir a vontade para dormir tudo bem, senão, podemos voltar para casa.

- Sim! – Draco disse feliz.

Lucius tinha um mau pressentimento, mas ele quase nunca podia dizer não a alegria de seu filho, e terminou por dar de ombros.

- Vou responder a carta e avisá-la das condições para a visita. – Disse, com ar de derrota.

- E eu, vou providenciar uma refeição para nosso rapazinho aqui. – Severus disse, passando os dedos pelos cabelos do afilhado.

- Mas é tarde para o café da manhã. – Draco disse.

- E quase na hora do almoço, os elfos vão nos preparar um brunch. – Severus disse.

- Papai você também vai comer?

- Sim, por que não sobe para se trocar e pentear os cabelos antes de comermos? – Lucius perguntou.

Draco fez uma careta.

- Meu pijama está confortável, mas obrigado. – Ele disse educadamente.

- Muito esperto garotinho, mas ainda vai ter que se trocar para se sentar à mesa como um mago educado. – Lucius disse.

- Quando eu for grande vou passar o dia de pijamas. – Draco disse, decidido.

- E quais são seus outros planos? – Severus perguntou, divertido.

- Me casar nos jardins da mansão igual ao papai e a mamãe, ser um pocionista como você, ou medimago, ainda estou pensando. – Draco explicou.

- Me parece que você terá uma vida ocupada, filho.

- Sim. – Draco disse. – Por isso eu deveria ficar de pijamas, tenho que poupar energia.

Lucius riu, seu filho era um cara-de-pau.

- O que sua futura esposa acharia se soubesse que pretende passar a vida de pijamas?

- Oh, mas eu não quero ter uma esposa. Meninas como a Pansy são mandonas e chatas, vou me casar com um menino, talvez Harry Potter, afinal, ele deve ser muito poderoso porque venceu o Lorde. – Draco disse, saindo do colo do padrinho e subindo as escadas com pequenos pulinhos.

Lucius e Severus não podiam se mover, paralisados de choque.

- Isso é culpa da Narcissa, ela que vivia contando histórias sobre esse pirralho! – Lucius esbravejou.

- Não precisamos nos preocupar. Ele vai crescer e se apaixonar por um slytherin. Blaise, provavelmente. – Severus disse, implorando a Salazar que assim fosse.

- Sim, vou ter netos lindos. – Lucius disse, esperançoso.

X~X~X

Lily e James estavam observando como Remus parecia um adolescente desastrado se preparando para um encontro. O lobisomem já tinha arrumado o cabelo pelo menos uma dúzia de vezes, no grande espelho do hall de entrada, não parava de alisar rugas imaginárias em sua roupa, e de andar pela casa.

- Moony. – James praticamente cantarolou o apelido do amigo. – Com quem vai jantar?

- Não vou te contar isso agora, é meu primeiro encontro e não te quero assustando ninguém com essa pose de auror malvado.

- Mas como vou saber se esse sujeito é bom o suficiente pra você? – James reclamou.

- Quem você acharia bom pra mim? – Remus questionou.

- Sirius. – James disse, prontamente, e o lobisomem revirou os olhos. – O quê? Você perguntou minha opinião. Mas, já que gosta de outro cara, me contentarei em usar umas brincadeirinhas simples pra saber se ele te merece.

Nesse ponto Remus e Lily abriram o mesmo sorriso.

- Acho que pode acabar passando vergonha, amor. – Lily disse.

- Sim, definitivamente. – Remus disse.

- Você está saindo com um dos meus amigos aurores, é isso?

- Não vou contar. – Remus disse, pegando uma pilha de quatro livros. – Vou sair agora.

- Livros?! Moony, não pode levar livro para um encontro, não quer que o cara pense que você é um…

- Homem lindo e intelectual. – Lily interrompeu o marido. – Eu queria ter um desses, mas acabei com um cabeça-oca.

- Ei! Eu sou lindo também. – James protestou, sem nem se preocupar em contestar a parte de ser cabeça-oca.

Remus aproveitou que Lily ainda estava provocando o marido e saiu pela porta da frente, ele aparatou no Beco Diagonal, e caminhou até o Caldeirão Furado, do bar ele usou a rede Flú para chegar até Spinner's End. Quando saiu da lareira, foi recebido pelo cheiro delicioso de carne sendo assada com especiarias, podia identificar claramente um excelente azeite, sal marinho, cebolas, diversas pimentas…

- Farejando meu jantar, Lupin?

- Sim, não sabia que você cozinhava. – Remus disse, corando, por ter sido pego farejando o ar de olhos fechados.

- Eu faço, é como fazer poções. E como pode ver, levo uma vida simples, sem elfos domésticos para usar. – Severus disse, se aproximando.

Remus assentiu, estremecendo quando o pocinista se aproximou para brindá-lo com um beijo na bochecha. O cheiro de Severus era inebriante, ele cheirava como alecrim, sálvia e outra coisa indefinível, o cheiro dele, que era quente e aconchegante par Remus.

- Alecrim e sálvia. – Remus murmurou, meio distraído.

- Meus itens de banho, eu mesmo faço.

- Eu gosto, muito. – O lobisomem disse, embaraçado.

Severus sorriu, o que fez Remus pensar que o pocinista gostava de vê-lo sem jeito e encurralado.

- Por que não se senta?

- Qualquer coisa…

Remus se sentou e percebeu que a sala de Severus era lotada de livros, as paredes eram cobertas de prateleiras, e o chão tinha um carpete cor creme. Os móveis pareciam aconchegantes e sóbrios, o que não o surpreendia conhecendo Severus. A grata surpresa da noite, era o fato de Severus Snape estar usando roupa trouxa, Remus mal podia deixar de acompanhar como a calça de linho se agarrava a bunda do professor, que claro, usava preto dos pés a cabeça, como de costume.

- Gostando do que vê? – Severus provocou-o, virando a cabeça ligeiramente para trás.

Remus corou.

- Você sabe que sim.

- Mas gosto de te ouvir dizer. – Severus disse, terminando de servir o vinho, que tinha aberto. – Vinho, vai gostar, Lucius sempre escolhe bem.

- Malfoy? Posso imaginar isso. – Remus disse. – Lily estava brava sobre ele desconfiar dela.

- Sim? Ele não confia em ninguém quando o assunto é Draco, talvez em mim.

- Imagino que sim, já que será você o acompanhante da noite. – Remus disse.

- Sim, mas porque ele sabe que eu sou perfeitamente capaz de mandar um crucio em quem tentar machucar meu afilhado.

- Isso eu posso imaginar perfeitamente também.

- Bom, porque eu não gostaria que pensasse que sou algum tipo de mago reformado. Eu sou um adepto das Artes das Trevas, Remus. – Severus disse, seriamente.

- Eu sei, e aceito isso, apesar de discordar. – O lobisomem disse, firmemente.

- O que um vínculo não faz, certo? – Severus perguntou, sarcástico, fazendo Remus engasgar com o vinho.

- Como sabe disso? – Remus perguntou de olhos arregalados.

- Eu sou um homem inteligente, e estudei sobre sua espécie desde nosso infeliz encontro na Casa dos Gritos. Só havia uma explicação para sua forma animal ter me cheirado inteiro para depois se dedicar a me olhar fixamente, temo que se Potter não tivesse chegado rápido, eu teria me visto na incômoda situação de ter que lidar com seu lobo excitado. – Severus disse, com um sorriso.

- Algo assim, eu ainda era muito imaturo nessa época, talvez só te lambesse. – Remus disse, lutando par recuperar sua compostura. – E pode chamar minha forma transformada de Moony, James e Sirius o fazem desde que descobriram.

Severus revirou os olhos.

- Eu me lembro de todos os apelidos dos Marotos, o seu é o menor pior. – Severus disse, com seu jeito seco e direto.

Remus sorriu, ele pressentia que sua relação com Severus iria caminhar mais facilmente do que ele imaginava.

- Estou curioso para saber como será o apelido carinhoso dado por um slytherin.

Foi a vez de Severus se engasgar ligeiramente com o vinho, Remus fez sua melhor cara de inocente.

- Sabe que é um dever dos namorados escolher um apelido fofo, certo?

- Vai ter que achar um companheiro Hufflepuff, então.

Remus fez beicinho.

- Mas não pretende me chamar por um nome bonitinho enquanto me corrompe? – O lobo provocou.

Severus engoliu o vinho com dificuldade.

- Cuidado Remus, pode acabar conseguindo o que quer.

- Essa é a ideia. – Ele replicou.

- Não tão cedo… vamos para a cozinha? Presumo que prefira sua carne mal passada.

Remus seguiu o pocionista com um sorriso no rosto e com o coração acelerado. Sim, esse seria um jantar muito interessante se pudesse seguir o jogo de provocações, ele imaginou o quanto teria que pressionar até que Severus reagisse.

X~X~X

Lily tinha muito o que organizar para a visita de Draco Malfoy, ela mal podia esperar para rever o menino bonito, mas também estava curiosa sobre o encontro de seus dois amigos. Remus tinha chegado muito tarde, e ela não tinha conseguido esperar porque James tinha se esmerado em mostrar que um cabeça-oca pode ser muito criativo na hora de agradar a esposa e a deixado feliz e exausta.

Alissa tinha ido visitar a madrinha e brincar com Neville, que aparentemente seria um squib como ela. O pobre rapaz tinha tido maus bocados nas mãos do tio-avô, mas agora ele morava com os pais em Hogsmeade, longe da loucura dos anciões de sua família. James tinha levado Harry para tomar café da manhã com Sirius, já que o cachorro mal agradecido tinha se recusado a vir vê-lo em casa enquanto Remus estivesse hospedado com eles, coisa que a fez anotar mentalmente a necessidade urgente de uma conversinha com o padrinho de Harry.

- Bom-dia Lily. – Remus disse, alegremente, ao chegar no jardim.

- Bom-dia raio de sol. – Ela respondeu. – Todo esse bom humor devemos ao Sev?

- Em parte, ele é como imaginei em algumas coisas. – Remus disse.

- Como o quê? Vocês homens precisam aprender a dar informações. – Ela reclamou, revirando os olhos, e apontando a varinha para a árvore, e com um feitiço tirando gravetos suficientes para a fogueira do acampamento.

- Ok, desculpe. Ele é calmo, controlado… e beija como se fosse me foder lentamente.

Lily engasgou com ar, e seu feitiço fez com que os gravetos se espalhassem em vez de se arrumarem numa pilha bonita.

- Isso deve ter sido o inferno de um beijo. – Ela disse, rindo.

- Foi. Ele me acompanhou até a porta depois de termos passado horas conversando, já mencionei que ele realmente é inteligente? E que não falou de quadribol ou novos modelos de vassoura a noite toda?

- Eu já sabia que ele era culturalmente superior, estou esperando pela parte do beijo. – Lily provocou.

- Ele me levou até a varanda, e me encurralou contra a parede e me beijou como se não houvesse amanhã só para me castigar por ser um lobo atrevido. – Remus disse, sonhador.

- Sev é cheio de surpresas.

- Sim, ele é… e é um pouco previsível também. Acha realmente que é uma boa ideia juntar Draco Malfoy e Harry?

- Por que não seria? – Ela perguntou, estranhando. – o menino é uma graça, é esperto e muito educado.

- Delicado, educado e mimado… em troca, temos Harry, nosso pequeno e ligeiramente bruto Harry.

- Oh! – Lily percebeu, arregalando os olhos. – Acha que isso vai ser como ele e Ron atormentando Alissa e Ginny?

- Não tão ruim porque Draco não é uma menina, mas acho que devemos prestar atenção nos meninos. Eles podem se dar e brincar a noite toda, mas duvido que o herdeiro Malfoy suba em árvores ou que saia pelo vale para caçar salamandras e sapos. – Remus disse, sorrindo.

- Claro, meu filho brutamontes pode assustar o herdeiro Malfoy e o pai dele me cruciaria nas masmorras daquela mansão enorme. – Lily disse, fazendo beicinho.

- Severus também, não se esqueça de que é o afilhado dele. – Remus apontou, sem misericórdia.

- Não posso, o homem vem vigiar como cuido de Draco, esqueceu?

- Não, vou me divertir vendo James receber essa visita.

- Sim, isso vai ser divertido. – Lily riu, imaginando as caras que James faria. Severus ia amar isso, é claro.

X~X~X

Draco estava ansioso quando saiu do Flú segurando firmemente a mão de seu padrinho. Ele iria finalmente conhecer Harry Potter, sua mãe tinha contado várias vezes como tinha sido um menino da idade dele que tinha ajudado a livrar o mundo e seu papai de um homem malvado.

- Bem-vindos! – Lily Potter disse, sorrindo largamente.

- Sim, bem-vindos. – Disse James, com muito menos entusiasmo.

- Olá sra. Lily, obrigado por me convidar. – Draco disse, educadamente. – O senhor também auror Potter.

- Não foi nada loirinho. – James disse, displicentemente. – Olá Seb…

Draco não sabia o que o auror ia dizer, mas deve ter sido muito errado, já que a sra. Lily enfiou o cotovelo nas costelas dele. Exatamente como sua mãe fazia quando o pai estava sendo "especialmente tolo", segundo ela. Isso o fez sorrir, sra. Lily era como a mãe dele, então, seu pai não tinha porque ficar todo preocupado.

- Olá Snape, eu ia dizer Snape. – James disse, sem fôlego e se perguntando se a esposa tinha quebrado uma de suas costelas.

- Olá quatro-olhos. – Severus disse, estranhamente alegre.

- Ei! Isso não é justo, ele usou…

- Calado, James. Não posso bater numa visita. – Ela disse, revirando os olhos. – Agora, Harry, esse é Draco Malfoy, eu queria que vocês dois se conhecessem, diga olá. E esse com ele, é meu amigo Severus Snape, ele é padrinho de Draco e estudou conosco em Hogwarts.

Harry, que estava acostumado com as loucuras dos pais não tinha dado atenção a rusga dos adultos, mais concentrado em olhar para o menino loiro que acompanhava o homem de túnicas negras. Ele tinha certeza que sua mãe tinha errado.

- Mamãe… é uma garota, tenho certeza, até usa enfeites no cabelo – Ele disse, apontando para o arquinho que segurava os cabelos de Draco.

Lily arregalou os olhos, horrorizada. Severus cruzou os braços, olhando feio para o menino e James, só sorriu, e deu um tapinha nas costas do filho.

- Não Harry, ele parece uma menina, mas é um menino. Diga olá.

Harry ficou confuso, mas obedeceu o pai e deu um passo a frente, estendendo um mãozinha para o loiro.

- Olá, sou Harry Potter. – Ele disse, sorrindo.

Draco tinha estreitado os olhos, irritado, mas apertou a mão do menino grosseiro.

- Sou Draco Malfoy, muito prazer. E é melhor parecer uma menina do que ter um ninho de ratos no lugar dos cabelos. – Draco disse.

Foi a vez de Harry estreitar os olhos, e passar as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Meu cabelo é bonito, mamãe diz que não tem nada de errado com ele.

Draco preferiu não comentar, ele gostava da mãe de Harry, não ia dizer que isso era uma mentira horrível.

- Ok, então. – O loiro disse, Harry Potter não parecia heroico pra ele, até agora já o tinha insultado e se comportado mal.

- Então meninos, porque não vão brincar? Harry tem uma linda coleção de miniaturas de quadribol.

- Sim, meu padrinho Sirius me deu. – Harry disse, orgulhoso.

- Meu tio Sirius é seu padrinho? – Draco perguntou, curioso.

Harry fechou a cara, e Lily sabia que teriam problemas. Seu filho era um grude com o padrinho e não o dividia nem com a irmã se pudesse evitar.

- Meu padrinho não tem sobrinhos, só eu. – Harry teimou. – Isso é uma mentira!

- Eu não minto! – Draco disse, muito ofendido. – Ele é primo da minha mamãe.

- Então ele não gosta da sua mãe boba porque ele nunca falou dela. – Harry disse, de mau humor.

Por um segundo, a sala ficou em silêncio sepulcral. Logo, Lily explodiu:

- HARRY JAMES POTTER! – Ela esbravejou, agarrando a orelha do filho. – Isso não é maneira de falar com alguém, se desculpe imediatamente.

Draco por sua vez, sentiu a onda de animosidade e raiva do menino, e escondeu o rosto na túnica do padrinho, que o pegou no colo imediatamente.

- Mamãe não era uma boba, diga a ele, padrinho. – Draco pediu, fungando para evitar s lágrimas que pinicavam seus olhos.

- Claro que não, menino bonito. – Severus disse, suavemente, acariciando o cabelo do afilhado e escondendo seu rosto em seu pescoço. – Isso foi uma má ideia Lily, nós estamos indo.

Lily ia protestar que Harry precisava pedir desculpas primeiro, mas Severus não deu-lhe tempo e saiu pela lareira como um raio.

- Isso foi um pouco mais desastroso do que eu tinha imaginado. – James disse. – Já podemos jantar se eles não ficar, não é?

James teve usar seus excelentes reflexos para desviar da maldição que sua esposa lançou nele. Sim, ela estava furiosa.

- Você vai falar com seu filho, porque isso é um comportamento inaceitável. Eu vou correr e pedir desculpas aos Malfoy antes que eles pensem que todos nós somos uns brutos sem modos.

Harry olhou com medo, a mãe saindo pela rede Flú. Ele esfregou sua orelha dolorida, e olhou preocupado para o pai.

- Por que todo mundo está tão irritado? Eu não sou um bruto, papai… eu não queria fazer o menino chorar. – Harry disse, com sinceridade.

- Bem filho… é que a mãe dele morreu.

James sentiu o coração afundar quando viu a carinha tremendamente horrorizada que o filho fez.

- Eu sou um menino mau. – Harry murmurou.

- Não, você tem mau gênio, mas tenho certeza de que vai pensar sobre isso no seu castigo. – James disse, abraçando o filho.

Harry assentiu, ele não sabia que a mãe de Draco tinha morrido, ele não queria ser um menino mau, ele só não gostava de dividir seu padrinho.

**E então, o que acharam? Me digam! ;)**


End file.
